Thanks For The Memories
by October Ashes
Summary: Shawn Michaels has never trusted Shane McMahon. He's seen him stab his own family in the back. But things get personal when Shawn's sister falls hopelessly head over heels for the man. Will Shawn's warning to his sister against Shane fall on deaf ears?
1. Truth Is Ruthless

Full summary: Shawn Michaels has never trusted Shane McMahon. He's seen him stab his own family in the back and bed a bevy of divas right under Vince's nose. But things get personal when his sister falls hopelessly head over heels for the man, and Shawn discovers through an old friend that the real reason for Trish's departure from WWE had less to do with her and more to do with Shane. Will Shawn's warning to his sister against fall on deaf ears, or will Shawn's sister have to learn what Shawn already knows for herself? What is it that Trish will reveal about Shane? And to what extent will Shane go to hide the secret of his past?

On with the show!

* * *

Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 1

Shawn Michaels sat down and gripped his cell phone tightly in his hand. He was beyond pissed off.

Shane McMahon was getting on his last nerve. Not only was he going around flaunting the fact he was the son of a very successful billionaire, he was also being a major jerk to everyone backstage, particularly Shawn. Shawn had always given him the benefit of the doubt, defending the kid by saying he was Vince's son and didn't know how to be nice. Shawn even defended him when Shane turned his back on his family… He told everyone Shane was trying to follow in his old mans footsteps…in some weird, sadistic way. Trying to prove he could do something on his own.

But that didn't work now, did it?

Shawn was happy when Shane didn't travel with them. Especially after the whole D-X/McMahon feud a few years ago. The spoiled prick would always hit him a little harder each time they were in the ring together. Always calling him a douche bag. A bastard. The half bald kid. The has-been kid. An asshole. A dumb hick.

On one night, a new name came out of Shane's mouth: _drug addict_.

And that's where it crossed the line.

Shawn had enough, so he dropped an elbow on a chair that just so happened to be around the motherfucker's neck.

Shawn smiled as he remembered going backstage and hearing Shane had been coughing up blood.

Oops.

Unfortunately for Shawn and several other wrestlers who felt the same way, Shane was back travelling with the Raw Superstars. Nobody understood why, especially since he claimed he was never going to set foot in a WWE ring again. A lot of the wrestlers were happy for obvious reasons… One of which being Shane wasn't a trained wrestler and nobody was really fond of working with him. Kurt Angle was happy because he got to toss Shane through two plate glass windows. Kane was happy because he got to use Shane as a punching bag. And, of course, Shawn was happy for the same reason. Shane was actually known as the Power Ranger Nose Breaker backstage. Honestly, could that kid do _anything_ right?

Shawn narrowed his eyes angrily as he thought of the one thing he _knew_ Shane could do right… And that was date any woman he wanted.

Shawn had to admit; the kid seemed pretty good-hearted when he first started working for the WWE back in 1990. He was eager to learn and very polite. Shawn didn't know what happened, but Shane changed for the worst almost overnight. He had this attitude about him that made all the top dogs – including Hogan and Slaughter – want to beat his face in with a baseball bat.

Shawn decided to start keeping a list in about 1992 or 1993 of women Shane either slept with or dated that worked for the WWE. The list was top secret; only Shawn and Paul "Triple H" Levesque knew it existed and have seen it. When Shawn stopped working for the company, Paul decided to take over and continue it. When Shawn came back, they worked on it together and had racked up almost fifty names.

"I seriously hope he gets a STD and dies." Paul had remarked once, counting up the names for the second or third time that night.

"That's not nice, Paul." Shawn told him.

Paul looked up at him in shock. "I could care less right now, dude! Look at how many women he slept with! Most of them were either fired or quit almost right after it happened, too. Don't you find that a tad odd?"

"Pretty odd." Shawn replied, twirling a pen in his hand.

"We should tell Vince." Paul stated.

Shawn winced as he remembered that conversation. Even thinking about it made almost everything hurt. Telling Vince about that list was something he never wanted to do. Paul gathered up the courage once or twice to do so, but stopped when he saw Vince and Shane talking together in the hallway. Laughing over something that happened. Hugging. Bonding.

It made him sick.

How could Shane be all buddy-buddy with his dad, then turn around and sleep with almost every single woman in the business? Shawn had to admit, Shane _always_ had a very high amount of respect for his father and got along very well with him when they weren't trying to kill one another. Didn't he have enough respect for his father to tell him what he's been doing since he was twenty-three years old?

Shawn rolled his eyes in disgust. This tour was going to be the hardest… For he was riding with the McMahons and Paul… Plus their occasional add-on of Randy Orton.

At least Paul would always be there to keep him sane.

Shawn looked down at his phone when it unexpectedly vibrated in his hand. His little sister was calling him… Which was kind of a shock.

"Hello?" Shawn asked.

"Hey Shawn! How are you?"

"I'm… Great, Macey. Just great. What's up? It's… So rare that you're calling me." Shawn replied.

He heard his little sister giggling.

"You're so over-dramatic, Shawn. You've always been, actually. I call you once in awhile…"

"Macey, asking me how to spell 'electroencephalographically challenged' does not qualify as a decent phone call." Shawn responded, massaging his temples with his free hand as he did so.

"But I didn't know how to spell it!" She whined.

Shawn sighed. His sister always knew which tone to use with him… He had to admit, he always babied her and preferred her to his other siblings. They were close in age, so it was expected.

"All right, fine. That counts as a phone call… So how can I help you tonight?" He asked.

"What rhymes with pink?"

Shawn scoffed. "What? Why?"

"Well, I'm writing a love poem for someone… I think you might know him, too. He's such a great guy… So… Do you know what rhymes with pink?" Macey pressed a little further.

"Well… You can say something really cheesy like 'I can't even think.' Or something along those lines…. But 'think' definitely rhymes with pink. So does 'wink.' And 'blink.'" Shawn replied.

"Thanks so much, Shawn! You're the greatest older brother ever!" Macey shouted.

"Yeah, yeah. You're just saying that because Randy and Scott would laugh you off the phone." Shawn chuckled.

"They just did, actually… Those jerks…" She told him.

"Wait a minute. You said that I might know this guy you're writing a poem for...? Who is he? Do I work with him or have I met him somewhere…?" Shawn asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"You work with him. I can be sure of that." Macey replied.

"That certainly does narrow down my list of potentials," Shawn sarcastically stated, receiving a chuckle from his sister. "Seriously, though. What's his name?"

Macey drew a shaky breath, almost as if she was nervous about telling him. Shawn took the moment to confirm it meant she was seriously head-over-heels in love with the guy. He was the same way when speaking to people about Rebecca before they got married.

"His name is Shane McMahon."

Shawn's eyes went wide. She couldn't have said that… That was his imagination.

"I'm sorry… What did you say?" Shawn asked.

"You're getting deaf too? What are we going to do with you, Shawn?" She asked.

"Respect my damn wishes and repeat what you said…?" Shawn asked as nicely as he could.

"I said his name is Shane McMahon." Macey repeated.

Shawn felt his world damn near shatter into pieces. Macey was in love with… Shane…? Of all people! Which meant he was going to…

Oh HELL no.

Not her. Not his little sister.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! How goes it? I know I promised I was going to finish up my other fics and whatnot before posting another one, but the other day I was writing a paper for Theology and received a PM on our favorite website (AKA the one you're reading this on right now). JVottoGurl requested that I write this fic for her. The concept was so intriguing that I had to say yes… And you guys will see why in the future. **

**So this is for you, JVottoGurl. I hope you like it.**

**And I hope you guys enjoy the fact that I'm writing Shane in a different way. LOL.**

**Have a great holiday weekend!**


	2. Wake Up Call

Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 2

Shawn stared at the wall and tightened his grip on his cell phone. Just the _thought_ of Shane McMahon dating his little sister made him sick to his stomach.

And thoroughly enraged.

"What do you mean you're in love with this guy?" Shawn asked.

"What does it sound like, Shawn? I love him and he loves me. He's taking me out for dinner tonight…"

_Oh thank God, that means he won't be backstage… But I'd rather him be here than with her…_

"Macey, I don't want you hanging around him." Shawn growled, cutting Macey off before she could finish her thought.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Shawn? I can date whomever I want. I'm an adult… And it's not like I asked you what you thought." Macey shouted.

"Macey, I've known him for a really long time. He's not that nice of a guy, you know. Why don't you listen to your older brother? I mean… Call him and tell him your dinner date is off. Think about what I have to tell you."

"Shawn, I don't give a damn about anything you have to say. I never asked you for advice, nor did I ask you what you thought of Shane. This is my relationship and I won't let you spoil it!" Macey shouted.

"Macey-"

"And one more thing, mister high and mighty… What makes you think you can tell me anything that would make me think any less of Shane? He's such a great guy." Macey continued.

"Macey-" Shawn tried again.

"No, Shawn. Shut the hell up and listen to me. I won't let you control my life anymore. Shane is…"

"Macey! You're making a **mistake**!" Shawn shouted, losing all of the control he had over himself.

"What are you talking about, Shawn?" Macey asked, not sounding interested in what he had to say.

"Shane might seem like a nice guy, but he'll toss you aside when something better comes along."

Shawn listened closely to his sister's breathing. He knew by the awkward silence he had pissed her off. He knew what it was like to love someone who didn't have any real interest in him. He was actually sorry he had to do this to his sister, but it had to be done before it was too late.

"Are you saying I'm not good enough, Shawn?" Macey asked.

"What? No! That's not what I'm saying…" Shawn's voice trailed off.

What was he trying to say?

"Well then, I'd advise you to shut the hell up about things you know nothing about. Talk to you later, _Michael_." Macey stated and hung up.

Shawn hated being on bad terms with his sister. What he hated more than that was getting called 'Michael,' especially if it was by Macey.

And, above all things in the world, he hated when what he had to say was ignored.

Shawn spun around and threw his cell phone clear across the room and into the wall. He jumped back when he saw the phone fly right passed Paul's face.

"Holy shit, Shawn! Would you watch what you're doing, please? You almost gave me a heart attack," Paul shouted as he shut the door behind him. He turned to see the item that flew passed his head no more than a minute ago and saw Shawn's cell phone lying completely shattered on the floor.

"Why in the hell would you break your cell phone?" He asked as he picked up the pieces of the phone.

"Because I'm angry." Shawn replied, sitting down on the chair and putting his head in his hands.

Paul walked over to Shawn and sat on the floor directly in front of him.

"Why? What happened?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Shawn muttered.

"You're a real bad liar, Shawn…" Paul replied.

"I don't care."

"Come on, Shawn. Tell me."

"Go away."

"If there's something strange in your neighborhood… Who ya gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! If there's something weird and it don't look good… Who ya gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! I ain't afraid of no ghosts…" Paul sang.

"Shut up!" Shawn shouted.

"If you're seein' things runnin' through your head… Who can you call? GHOSTBUSTERS! An invisible man sleepin' in your bed… OH! Who ya gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS!" Paul continued.

"Oh my God! If I tell you what happened, will you STOP with the damn Ghostbusters theme?" Shawn shouted, looking at Paul as he did so.

Paul smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe."

Shawn groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I just got a call from Macey…" Shawn started.

"Little bitch… I mean…. Oh, lovely! How is she?"

Shawn looked at Paul with a seriously unamused face.

"Nice cover up."

"Thanks."

"Anyway… She's fine. She called to ask me what rhymes with pink. So, being the concerned older brother, I questioned why she wanted to know such a thing. Turns out she's writing a love poem for her new boyfriend."

Paul rolled his eyes.

"That sounds just lovely… Why did this make you break your phone?" He asked.

"Because of the man she's deciding to date." Shawn replied, matter-of-factly.

"And who might that be?" Paul asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'll give you three guesses…"

"How about you just tell me?"

"Guessing is a lot more fun." Shawn replied.

"Let me tell you something… BUSTIN MAKES ME FEEL GOOD!" Paul shouted randomly.

"Oh my God! Fine! Shane! She's dating Shane!"

The comedic look on Paul's face vanished in less than a second.

"What?" He asked.

"Shane. You know. Your douche bag brother in law that deserves to die a thousand deaths for all the things he's put every woman he encountered through?" Shawn asked.

Paul narrowed his eyes angrily.

"You're not kidding, are you?"

"Of course not. What else would make me this angry?" Shawn asked.

Paul sighed.

"Alright, I'm sorry… Did you try talking to her?"

"Yeah. But she wouldn't listen to me… Damn stubborn girl…"

"She takes after her older brother," Paul stated, making Shawn flip him off. "Oh, screw you too, buddy! You know I'm right! She's so thick headed because of you!"

"At least I would listen to someone if they wanted to tell me something important!" Shawn shouted back.

"Now I know you know that's a lie." Paul stated, looking Shawn in the eyes.

"Yeah… Well, I'd still listen. I wouldn't pay much attention, but I would listen." Shawn stated.

"Even that's pushing it, buddy. Did you try to talk civilly to her?" Paul asked.

"…It wouldn't matter, Paul. She completely blew me off. She told me I had no right to get involved in her relationships, and there was nothing I could say that would make her think any less of Shane."

"Oh boy. Ya know, we haven't heard that one before." Paul stated.

"Yeah… I tried to warn her, but she wouldn't listen. She called me 'Michael.'" Shawn stated.

Paul's eyes widened.

"Shit, you're in trouble."

"Yeah, I know. There's no possible way for me to get in contact with her… Unless I call to apologize and praise everything about Shane."

"But then you'd be lying… And I'd have to beat you senseless." Paul replied.

Shawn sighed and looked Paul in the eyes.

"What the hell are we going to do? I need help with this, and you're the only one who can assist me."

"I know, Shawn. Helping you was never an option to me… We have to figure out a way to get you talking to Macey… Without you apologizing." Paul stated.

"I know, but that's easier said than done. Macey is very stubborn… And I'm afraid she isn't going to let this one slide that easily…"

"Is there anyone we can talk to that might be able to help Macey with this?"

"I don't know… We're going to have to ask around." Shawn replied.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, guys. I've been extremely distracted lately… **

**I just wanted to take this time to thank everyone for the awesome reviews. I hope I can live up to your expectations. **

**Oh, and sorry for the Ghostbusters lyrics. I recently re-fell in love with the movie… And the theme song is stuck in my head. XD**


	3. Bounce

Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 3

"So… What do you mean Trish left because of Shane?"

Shawn leaned closer to an old employee of the WWE, Danny Jenkins, and raised an eyebrow. He was friends with Danny for years, even after Danny left the business. He knew Danny would spill his guts to him if he pushed hard enough.

"It's what it sounds like, I guess. I know she left because of Shane. I can't tell you what he did, because I wasn't privy to that information, but I know it was mostly his fault."

"That makes no sense, though. Why would she just leave and say it was his fault… But not mention why?" Shawn asked.

Danny looked Shawn in the eyes and raised an eyebrow. Why was he being so nosey?

"What do you really want, Shawn?" Danny asked.

"Nothing. I just want to know why Trish left."

"That's a lie and you know it." Danny stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay, fine. My little sister called me and told me about her new boyfriend… One Shane McMahon. I don't want her near him, and I need an amazing legitimate reason to get him the hell away from her." Shawn replied.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"You could be so childish sometimes, Shawn… Just let her learn the hard way. She's a consenting adult. You can't control everything in her life."

Shawn narrowed his eyes angrily at Danny.

"Shut the hell up, asshole. I'm trying to keep her from making the biggest mistake of her life." Shawn stated.

"Shawn, sometimes you have to let people learn things on their own." Danny told him, looking him in the eyes.

"I know, Dan. But I feel as if I need to warn her. Shane isn't the man she thinks he is… Wow, we drifted so far from my original intent. What did he do to her?"

Danny sighed and looked at the floor, weighing his options. Not telling Shawn the truth would make the older man extremely pissed off. Then again, the truth would make Shawn leave him alone. It would also make Shawn happy because he would be able to _attempt_ to save his sister a lot of heartache…

Oh, what the hell.

"Okay… I'm going to tell you something I've never told _anyone_. Do you understand me?" Danny asked.

Shawn leaned in closer.

"Yes." He stated, his voice practically jumping with glee.

Danny leaned in a little closer, as well. He never trusted people when it came to telling a secret. Walls do indeed have ears sometimes.

"You might have to talk to Trish to find out everything… But she left the company on really bad terms with the McMahons… Especially with Shane."

"Why?" Shawn asked.

"Well… You do know that Shane had a… Relationship… With Trish, right?" Danny asked.

Shawn raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Why else would Trish leave because of Shane, Shawn? Are you that dense?" Danny asked, narrowing his eyes angrily.

"No… I just got confused for a minute… Okay, so Trish had a relationship with Shane. So did about 76% of the other women who worked for this company at one point or another. What's the point?"

Danny rolled his eyes.

"The point is… Something…. Developed after their relationship."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Shawn asked.

"Think, Shawn. Think." Danny grumbled.

Shawn stayed silent for a moment, trying to think of possible reasons why Trish would up and quit so fast after a relationship with Shane. What could have possibly…?

"Oh my God." Shawn stated, putting a hand over his mouth.

Danny looked at him, pondering whether or not the older man understood what he didn't want to say out loud.

"What?" He asked.

"Trish… Was pregnant?"

* * *

**A/N: So, another chapter has been completed… In an extremely short amount of time, too! Isn't it a miracle?**

**I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. And, once again, I apologize for the Ghostbusters lyrics in chapter 2… It's the only song I was able to think of that has simple lyrics that gets stuck in your head easily, therefore making it annoying as hell. **


	4. Risque

Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 4

"Oh my God! That little prick got Trish pregnant! I can't believe him!" Shawn shouted.

Danny nearly lunged onto Shawn in efforts to shut him up.

"SHHHHHHHHHH! Not so loud, moron!" Dan shouted, throwing his left hand over Shawn's mouth.

Danny looked up and down the hall to make sure nobody was around. When Shawn finally closed his mouth and mumbled an apology into his palm, Danny let him go.

"Why the hell didn't you tell anyone about this?" Shawn asked.

"Because Trish asked me to keep my mouth shut. Unlike you, I can actually do that… I've kept this secret for nearly seven years. Now I have to beg you to do the same." Danny stated, narrowing his eyes angrily at Shawn.

"Jesus, I'm sorry for making you tell me… I'm glad you did, though. Now I can try and prove to my sister what a miserable dirt bag Shane is. Hopefully she'll stay away from him."

"And if she doesn't?" Danny asked.

Shawn narrowed his eyes at Danny.

"Killjoy. You're a friggin killjoy, Jenkins. Can't you allow me a few moments of happiness? Gosh." Shawn grumbled, rolling his eyes to show his agitation.

"No, because you turned me into a promise breaker."

"Come ON. It's little ol' me we're talking about here!" Shawn whined.

Danny's eyes widened, as if to prove his point.

"That's _exactly_ why I'm so worried! Can you not blab this to everyone in existence? Trish is going to kill me if she finds out I so much as uttered the part about her having a relationship with Shane…" Danny stated, rubbing his forehead with discomfort.

"How about I call her up and talk to her about it?" Shawn asked.

Danny jerked his head back to look at Shawn. Was he serious?

"Why in the blue hell would you do a stupid thing like that? I just told you she didn't want anyone to know about it! I only found out because…" Danny's voice trailed off almost awkwardly.

_Kind of like he doesn't want to continue the sentence… Oh well… I'm going to make him._

"'Because?'" Shawn asked.

"Don't push it, Michaels." Danny threatened.

"I'm already pushing it, _Jenkins_."

Danny threw his arms up in defeat.

"Okay, okay. I only found out because she asked me to take her to an abortion clinic…"

Shawn's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Why the hell do you think she left on such bad terms with Shane? And why do you think I no longer work for the WWE? Shane found out she got an abortion, so she got released. A few months later, Shane found out I'm the one who took her… So I got fired. Jesus, Michaels, are you dumb or slow?" Danny asked.

Shawn narrowed his eyes angrily at Danny again.

"Neither one, thank you. I just don't catch on to things as fast as you want me to." Shawn explained.

"Right… Now why do you want to call Trish so bad?" Danny asked.

"So I can see if she'll talk my sister into dropping Shane like he's yesterday's news… I'll meet with her… I already know I have to sweet talk her into it. Shane must be a touchy subject with her…"

"Oh, you have no idea. I ran into her not so long ago, so I mentioned the fact the little prick got me fired. She nearly broke a Snapple bottle over my head at the mention of his name." Danny replied.

"Wow. Okay, so I'm going to have to meet with her in person _after_ sweet-talking her… If there's anything Trish should be concerned with doing, its preventing women from making the same mistake she did." Shawn stated.

When Danny was about to respond, Paul walked over to them and draped his arm around Shawn's shoulders.

"Hey buddy! Watcha up to?" He asked.

Shawn turned to acknowledge his presence, then gestured to Danny.

"Just catching up with Danny Jenkins. You remember him, right? He used to work for the company until your douche of a brother in law got him fired…" Shawn explained.

Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. Shane is a bit of a flaming asshole." Paul stated, shaking Danny's hand.

"Don't worry about it… Consider it water under the bridge." Danny stated, shaking Paul's hand.

"What are you two talking about?" Paul asked.

"Oh, just how Shane deserves to be burned at the stake." Shawn replied.

"Are you implying my brother in law is a witch?" Paul asked, raising a confused eyebrow.

"Actually, I'm implying much worse than that, but I guess that'll do for now."

"We were talking about Shane's… _Affairs_… With women who used to work for the business." Danny stated.

"So I guess you've been here for awhile."

"No, actually… Because there was only one main focus of our conversation… And that woman is Trish Stratus." Shawn told Paul.

"…Trish? I don't get it."

"Do you have a few minutes..? I'm sure Danny won't mind breaking his promise just so he can see the look on your face." Shawn stated and smirked.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this so far. **

**Things are going to pick up after this chapter... Because I'm actually going to bring Shane in to the story. Dun dun dun.**


	5. Charades

Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 5

Macey couldn't stop spinning in her chair. Her conversation with her older brother left her completely agitated. If she wasn't enjoying spinning so much, she probably would have broke the nearest object, which was her iPod. She figured her brother wasn't worth it. He only had a personal vendetta against Shane and it was utterly ridiculous to bring her in on it.

She would prove him wrong about everything.

"Macey? What are you doing?"

Macey stopped spinning in her chair and turned to look at the person the sweetest voice in the world just came from.

"Shane!"

Macey jumped out of the chair and leapt into the arms of her current boyfriend, the absolutely adorable Shane McMahon.

Shane squeezed her tight, then gently placed her back down on the floor.

"What have you been up to?" He asked.

"Nothing really. I just got off the phone with my loving brother." Macey replied, turning to look at Shane's face as he placed his jacket on a chair.

"I'm guessing by your mild sarcasm you're referring to Shawn?"

"You're a genius." She replied.

Shane scoffed and smiled at her.

"What did he do now?" He asked.

Macey shrieked and threw an arm up in disgust.

"Can you _not _tell how irritated I am? I don't know what's going on between the two of you, but he hates the fact I'm dating you."

"What?"

"He hates you, Shane. I honestly don't know who started it or what happened, nor do I want to know, but it has to end for the sake of our relationship. He told me being with you is a mistake."

"So… I'm a mistake who doesn't deserve you… Okay… Did he say why he was so angry?" Shane asked.

"No. You know how Shawn is. He beats around the bush all the time. All I know is if you don't apologize to him for whatever you did…" Macey was completely cut off by Shane.

"Whoa, whoa! Who said I did anything?" He shouted.

"Defensive much? I'm just saying. Apologize for whatever you did or didn't do. I don't care. Be the man and show my brother you're far more mature than he is. If you say sorry for something you didn't even do, he'll realize he's being a jackass and suck it up." Macey explained.

Shane smirked at her.

"You're such a smart cookie. How did I get you to say yes to me, again?" He asked, taking a step toward her.

Macey smiled sweetly at him.

"The look on your face right now." She gestured to the smirk she couldn't help but fall in love with.

Shane smiled.

"You know what we should do?" He asked.

"What?"

"We should get on a flight and meet up with your brother, that way we can talk things out and get him to be okay with us dating."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Macey shouted, jumping up and clapping her hands in excitement.

"Good! I'll get two tickets for us for a flight out of here tomorrow."

Macey watched as Shane turned around to grab his jacket again.

"You know… I honestly don't understand what Shawn hates about you. My parents and my other siblings love you to death…" Macey stated.

Without turning to look at her, Shane scoffed again and rolled his eyes.

"He's probably taking our most recent feud a little too seriously. I didn't even do anything to him that he could hate me for…"

"Are you sure about that?" Macey asked.

Shane turned around to look her in the eyes.

"Why? Did he tell you something?" He asked.

"No… I'm just asking… Because Shawn doesn't hate just anyone... He has legitimate reasons." She explained.

"You don't have to worry about anything, okay? I promise I didn't do anything to him that he could hate me for."

Macey smiled.

"Okay."

Shane leaned in and hugged Macey.

"I love you, Macey."

"I love you too, Shane… And I don't care what my brother says. I'm not leaving you just to make him happy."

* * *

**A/N: Can we please discuss how writing this chapter literally made me disgusted with myself? EW. Just ew. **

**Thanks for all of the reviews. I'm really thrilled you guys are enjoying this story so far. **

**Trish will be in the next chapter! [insert fanfare here]**


	6. Disenchanted

Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 6

Shawn rang the doorbell and knocked on the door, impatiently rocking back and forth as he waited for Trish to answer. He glanced over at Danny, the poor soul who nearly got his face pounded in by Paul not even two days before their journey to Canada to speak to Trish in person. Shawn felt sorry he had to drag Danny into this, but he figured there was _something_ about Danny that Trish had to have liked in order for her to ask him for help.

Shawn also felt bad for leaving Paul behind to deal with his father in law. Macey's future was a hell of a lot more important.

The door opened to reveal a very beautiful looking Trish Stratus. Shawn had a problem keeping his jaw attached to the rest of his face… Did she even _know_ he was going to be there too? Or was she just expecting Danny?

"Hey there, hun!" Shawn shouted, regaining his composure.

Trish smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Well hello, Shawn! It's always nice to see you!" She stated, ushering him into the house.

"Hi Trish." Danny greeted.

_Oh, Danny… You shy, shy little boy… Did I teach you nothing? _ Shawn thought as he slid into the house. He turned in time to see Danny lean over to give Trish a kiss on the cheek. She smiled brilliantly at him when he stood up straight again.

Shawn stared, wide eyed.

…_You sly dog, you…_

"Hi yourself, Danny."

Trish ushered Danny in and shut the door behind herself as she walked back in. She walked over to where Shawn and Danny were standing.

"How's life treating you?" Shawn asked, trying to ease the semi-awkward tension he felt.

"Just fine, thanks. Do you guys want anything to drink?" Trish asked.

"No thank you." Danny replied.

"I'm fine, thanks. I was wondering if we could get down to business." Shawn stated.

Trish shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure! Let's take a seat on the couch."

Shawn sat down on one couch and watched as Danny sat on the other. Trish looked back and forth between the men twice, then sat down next to Danny and pulled his arm around her shoulders. Shawn raised a confused eyebrow, but let it slide when he saw Danny narrow his eyes at him.

"So… I think it would be great if you spoke to my little sister Macey. You remember her, right?"

"Yes, I do. She's so sweet! Why do I need to talk to her?" Trish asked.

"Because she has a new boyfriend." Shawn grumbled.

"Oh, really? Is it someone I know?" Trish asked, leaning her head on Danny's shoulder.

Shawn felt afraid to tell her… It _was_ something he failed to mention on the phone. Not only for his sake, but for Dan's sake, as well.

"Yes, sadly. It is." Shawn replied.

Trish looked up at Danny and pouted.

"It's not you, right?" She asked.

Shawn tried to ignore the sadness in her voice. Was there something going on between those two?

"No, sugar. Of course not." Danny replied.

Trish smiled and put her head back on Danny's shoulder.

"Good. I'd have to hurt the both of you."

"In all seriousness, Trish… It's Shane." Shawn stated, unable to keep it in any longer.

He watched as Trish's left hand balled into a fist. She sat up like she was going to pounce on Shawn and kill him.

"What the hell did you just say?" She shouted.

Shawn backed as far away from her as he could go.

"I… I said my little sister Macey is… Dating Shane." Shawn repeated, grabbing a pillow and putting it in front of his face.

Trish would have punched something if Danny hadn't pulled her back to him.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch! Why does he think he can get with ANY girl he wants? You know what he does? He dates them to get back at someone, then he fucks them, probably impregnates them and then DUMPS them when something better comes along. I can't believe he's going to this level. Your sister, Shawn? Your little sister? That prick! He should probably die of AIDS." Trish shouted.

"You know what they say, Trish. Bad things happen to good people." Danny stated, holding her tight.

"And Shane is the worst they can come. That fucking sleaze ball." Trish grumbled, wrapping her left arm around Dan's chest to keep herself calm.

Shawn sighed.

"I'm sorry I had to bring up bad times with you, Trish… But would you mind talking about it?" Shawn asked.

"What do you want to know?" Trish replied.

"Anything that could help me get my sister away from him as soon as possible…"

"That's going to be tough, Shawn. I didn't listen to anyone when I started dating Shane. He was so sweet… You know, the absolute gentleman. Buy you presents for no reason whatsoever. Treat you like a queen when you're feeling down. But… God forbid you don't want to do something when he tells you to do it… He goes absolutely nuts. And the break up is just… Like hell freezing over. It's honestly the worst thing I've ever gone though in my life. Thank God I had amazing friends like Danny to help me."

Trish smiled sweetly at Danny, who returned the gesture. Shawn was damn convinced there was _something_ between the two. But he didn't press the situation. He didn't want to press his luck. One wrong question and Dan could end up in a hell of a lot of pain.

"Trish… Would you mind talking to Macey for me? It would mean everything in the world to me if you could try to convince her to get away from Shane." Shawn stated.

Trish looked back at Shawn and sighed.

"Shawn, I'd love to talk to your sister. You know how I am; I'm always willing to help out a friend in need. But sometimes people need to realize they need help and seek it themselves. You know what I mean? You can't fix something that's not broken."

"I know, Trish. But if we don't step in soon, Macey's heart will be broken into pieces." Shawn replied.

"I understand that, honey. But… You can't always be there to protect her from everything. Macey has to learn Shane is bad for her on her own. I mean, if you can convince her to talk to me, I'll be more than happy to do so… But… Until then, I guess there's nothing else I can do for you." Trish stated.

Shawn sighed and smiled his thanks.

"I'm sure I'll be able to convince her to talk to you, Trish. She did always have a soft spot for you… And, since nobody knows about your relationship with Shane, I guess you can mention it and gradually get her to realize he's all wrong for her." Shawn smiled evilly, making Danny and Trish raise a concerned eyebrow.

"I'll do whatever I can, Shawn. You know that. But don't get your hopes up."

* * *

**A/N: For once, I'm writing a cutesy relationship that makes me 'awwwwh' instead of 'ohGodgross'! It's so exciting. What **_**is**_** going on between Trish and Danny? Stay tuned to find out!**

**QueenofQueens – Yeah, I have no idea who the hell "Maryn" is or where she came from. I hope she comes back, though. Maybe she can explain why some of my valuables have gone missing. **

**Marrymebrandon – Shane makes me sick in general in this story. I can tell I'm NOT going to be a fan of writing him at all, which makes me sad because I actually do like the guy... If you can believe that. **

**Devin, KityKat-1, Kennedy2006 – Yeah, Shane is a two-faced prick. I think we've all encountered one of those in our lives. How much longer will he have Macey under his spell, though? Only time will tell, and I can guarantee all hell will break loose when he meets up with Shawn. **

**Oh, and I've decided Trish and Danny are going to become main characters in this shindig. Hope y'all don't mind. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Degausser

Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 7

Shawn sighed as he looked out the passenger side window. He couldn't help but be extremely bored as Danny drove through the city. He wasn't interested in visiting Danny's house at all, but he figured it would be more money in his pocket since he wouldn't have to stay at a hotel.

_And it's only for a night… Gotta head back to Buffalo tomorrow for the show…_

Shawn was relieved when Danny finally pulled up to his house. Danny got out of the car, walked around to the trunk and grabbed their bags. Shawn stood by, semi awestruck. He forgot how kind Danny was.

_Must be why Trish went to him for help. _

"So… Danny… I must know… What's going on between you and Trish?" Shawn asked, unable to hold his tongue.

"Me and Trish? Absolutely nothing. Why?" Danny asked.

Shawn followed him to the front door and watched as he unlocked it and kicked it open, then walked in, waited for Shawn to come in, slammed and locked the door behind him.

"Sorry, did you just say 'absolutely nothing'? What you two have going on is definitely _not_ 'absolutely nothing.' That girl is in love with you, stupid!" Shawn shouted.

Danny laughed at Shawn and shook his head in amusement.

"Don't push it, Shawn. We're just friends." Danny replied, putting the suitcases down near the couch.

"'Just friends' my…" Shawn shouted.

"Daddy!"

Shawn watched, in awe, as a little dirty blonde haired boy came racing down the stairs and jumped into Danny's open arms.

"How ya doin, kiddo?" Danny asked, picking up the little boy and hugging him close.

"Good!" The little boy answered.

"That's good. Listen, this is my friend Shawn. Can you say hi to him?" Danny asked.

"Hi Shawn!" The little boy shouted, leaning his head on Danny's shoulder and smiling a half toothless smile.

Shawn smiled, although his eyes were nearly buldging out of his head. He looked at Danny for help.

"Oh, sorry. How rude of me. This is my son Oliver." Danny stated.

"Hi Oliver." Shawn replied, smiling at the little boy.

Danny put Oliver down and patted him on the head.

"Why don't you go upstairs and play? Daddy has a lot to talk to Shawn about." Danny stated.

Oliver smiled and nodded his head rapidly, like any child would.

"Okay! Bye Daddy! Bye Shawn!" He shouted and took off.

"See ya, kiddo."

Shawn waited until Oliver disappeared up the stairs until he turned to look at Danny with wide eyes.

"You'd better explain yourself, boy." He warned.

Danny laughed again and rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know. Take a seat on the couch."

The two made their way over to the couch and sat down. Shawn turned to look at Danny.

"I'm waiting." He stated.

Danny raised an eyebrow at Shawn, then smiled at him.

"Oh, you're going to enjoy this one…" He replied.

"I can tell. You'd better tell me before I lose my patience." Shawn replied.

"Okay… Calm down."

"You're not married, are you?" Shawn asked before Danny could start his story.

"Absolutely not." Danny replied, raising a confused eyebrow.

"Who'd you knock up?" Shawn asked.

"…Nobody." Danny replied.

Shawn raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"But… You just told me Oliver was…"

Shawn's voice trailed off when he noticed the little boy was standing next to Danny, making the other man turn to look at him.

"What do you want, Oliver?" Danny asked.

Shawn took the moment to take a better look at Oliver. He studied his face carefully, then looked at Danny and back at Oliver again. He raised an eyebrow when something stuck out in his mind…

_Oliver doesn't really look like Danny…_

"Can we have pizza for dinner tonight?" The boy asked.

"Of course we can. Now go upstairs… I told you, Shawn and I have a lot to talk about." Danny stated, smiling at the little boy.

"Okay!" Oliver shouted, then took off like a lightning bolt.

"Jesus, that kid runs fast." Shawn stated.

"I know. He's very energetic." Danny replied.

"Why doesn't he look like you?" Shawn asked, completely out of nowhere.

Danny looked at him with wide eyes.

"I wasn't expecting that question to come out of your mouth, Shawn…"

"Sorry, but curious minds must inquire…" Shawn explained, shrugging his shoulders like an innocent child.

"Well I guess I should explain, then…" Danny mumbled.

"I've been waiting for you to do so." Shawn replied, glaring at Danny.

"Okay… Well… I mentioned I took Trish to the abortion clinic, right?" Danny asked.

The look on Shawn's face made Danny stop talking.

"Oh no." Shawn stated.

"…They told her she was too far along to have an abortion… And, if she did, it would damage her chances of having a baby later on in life. She decided to keep the baby and made me promise I would take it after it was born… Hence, Oliver Jenkins…" Danny explained, looking down in shame.

"So… The kid is Shane's?" Shawn asked in a semi-angry tone.

"Yes." Danny replied.

"Oh God." Shawn whispered.

"I'm sorry I lied to you…" Danny stated, looking Shawn in the eyes.

Shawn looked down at the floor. He really felt bad for dragging Danny so far into his own battle with Shane. He never meant for Danny to have to tell the truth about this.

It had to have hurt him every single time he looked at Oliver.

Shawn looked Danny in the eyes and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Danny. I'm sure you didn't think I was going to find out about it… I mean… Who's seen Oliver, anyway?" Shawn asked.

"Nobody in the WWE, that's for sure…" Danny replied.

"Who named the kid?" Shawn asked out of pure curiosity.

Hearing stories of how parents name their children always amazed him.

"Trish. She always liked the name. I was trying to push for Elliot, but when I saw him, I knew his name had to be Oliver…"

"I see… What did you tell Oliver about his mother?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing. He knows Trish is his mother. He sees her almost all the time… She comes over a lot and plays with him…"

"Why don't you two just date?"

"What?" Danny asked.

"Why don't you date? Or ask her to marry you? Make it easier for the kid." Shawn stated.

Danny sighed.

"I'd honestly love to do that but…"

"Are you dating?" Shawn asked.

"No." Danny replied.

"Are you married?"

"You asked me this already." Danny stated, glaring at Shawn.

"Right… Sorry. Is Trish married?" Shawn asked.

"No…"

"Is she dating?" Shawn asked, narrowing his eyes at Danny.

"No, but…"

"Then I don't see what the problem is! It'll be so much easier on the three of you if you got married and lived in the same house! She obviously has a thing for you!" Shawn shouted.

"Shawn, it's not that easy…" Danny stated.

"Of course it's that easy, Danny! All you have to do is ask her to marry you. I can guarantee you she'll say yes." Shawn replied.

"That's not what I mean, Shawn."

"Than what do you mean, Danny?" Shawn asked.

He was starting to get agitated. Why was Danny being so stubborn?

"What do you think Shane will do when he finds out Trish and I are getting married?" Danny asked.

"I don't see why it's any of his business." Shawn replied.

"You know _damn_ well why he'll make it his business." Danny stated.

"Danny, Shane has no reason to stick his nose where it doesn't belong. That whole thing happened… What? Four or five years ago? He has no right to tell Trish who she can and can't marry." Shawn stated.

"I realize that, Shawn. But you're forgetting the bigger picture, here. Nobody knows about Oliver. If Trish and I get married, everyone will know we have a young son. Shane isn't as dumb as he looks, Shawn. He'll figure out the kid is actually his… Come on. Oliver has his face, for Christ's sake!"

Shawn stared at Danny. He couldn't believe he completely overlooked that. The younger man was right. He was absolutely right.

"…Wow… I'm so sorry… I guess I didn't realize Oliver is the most important player in this game…" Shawn mumbled.

"It's not your fault, Shawn."

"Yes it is. I keep overlooking the fact that…"

"Shawn. Don't worry about it. Trust me, if things weren't this complicated, I'd marry Trish in a heartbeat. I'm head over heels for her… I'd literally do anything to be with her." Danny replied.

"That's why you took the baby. To get closer to her." Shawn stated.

"No. That's why I listened to her when she told me she needed someone to talk to."

"Oh, Dan… I'm so sorry Shane fucked up your whole life."

Dan smirked at Shawn.

"I'd do it again in an instant, Shawn… Just so that I could hear Trish tell me how much she loved me for helping her."

Shawn sighed and looked Danny in the eyes. He must've been sad, because his usually grey eyes had turned green over the last few minutes they were talking. Dragging Danny into this was, in fact, a _horrible_ idea. He thought bringing Danny in to tell him about what really happened between Trish and Shane was a bad idea… But finding out all of this information made him feel so much worse than he originally did.

"I'm going to kick that bastards ass for you." Shawn declared.

"Put him in front of me and I'll do it myself."

* * *

**A/N: Hello again, all! Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm so thrilled you guys are enjoying this. I know I keep saying that, but it's only because it's the truth. The reviews are actually inspiring me to keep writing this story.**

**I'm really glad some of you are enjoying the whole Danny/Trish thing. Were you surprised by the sudden twist in this chapter? I seriously hope you were. I thought it would add a bit of 'oomph' this story needed. **

**I guess the question is… Is Shane going to find out about Oliver?**

**All hell is going to break loose in the next chapter... Mostly because everyone is going to be under the same roof. Everyone meaning Paul, Shane, Macey and Shawn. Dun dun dunnnn.**

**I don't know, guys. Should I have Danny follow Shawn back to Buffalo? Or should I have him stay in Canada with Trish and Oliver? I refuse to make him bring Oliver around, so that's not an option.**


	8. Crowded Room

Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 8

Shawn glanced over angrily at Paul and Danny. They were sitting in Shawn's locker room at the arena in Buffalo, NY. It would be just another day at work if it weren't for the fact Shawn was supposed to meet up with Shane...

And Macey.

He honestly had no idea of their intentions until his older brother Scott called and told him about it. Shawn honestly didn't know how to feel about the whole situation until Paul convinced him it was probably for the better.

Shawn turned to look at Paul, who was having a quiet conversation with Danny on the other side of the room.

"How did she take it..?" Paul whispered.

"Like a man." Danny replied, winking at Paul.

The two started snickering like little boys on the playground. Shawn wondered what they were talking about, but figured he shouldn't get involved in the conversation.

Things were pretty awkward.

Shawn felt as if Paul and Danny were afraid to talk to him. They seemed to be walking on eggshells all day. They didn't mention certain things at all.

Then again, Shawn felt the same way with Danny. He swore he wouldn't tell anyone about his "non-existent" relationship with Trish or little Oliver, but there was SO much he wanted to talk to him about. A promise is a promise, even if he's keeping it from Paul.

If Danny wanted Paul to know, he'd tell him.

"Guys," Shawn stated, making Danny and Paul look at him.

"Did you hear anything about Shane being here?" He asked.

"Nope. Sorry, buddy." Paul replied.

"Not at all... But we've been in here for the majority of the day. Someone else might know if he arrived." Danny stated.

Shawn sighed and looked at the wall. Before he could even think to say anything, Randy Orton walked in.

"Sorry for just barging in, guys... But damn, do I have something to tell you..."

"What is it, Orton?" Shawn asked.

"Shane just got here with Macey." Randy replied.

"Okay..?" Paul stated, kind of making it sound like a question.

"Something's not right. I can feel it. I don't know what it is, but something is wrong." Randy stated angrily.

"What do you mean by that?" Shawn asked.

Randy sighed.

"I don't know exactly... But... I think it has to do with..."

Before Randy was able to continue, Macey threw the door open and ran up to Shawn to give him a hug. Randy silently thanked God he heard her running and had the brains to step out of the way before the door would have knocked him out.

It certainly paid to have good hearing.

"How are ya, hun?" Shawn asked, silently wondering why his sister was squeezing his guts out.

Honestly, weren't they supposed to be on bad terms?

"I'm great! How are you?" She asked, pulling away from him to look him in the eyes.

"Not bad, thanks. You remember Paul, right?" Shawn asked, gesturing towards Paul as he did so.

Paul glared at Shawn until Macey turned to look at him, then he forced a smile.

"Of course I remember Paul. Hi!" She shouted, walking over to him to give him a hug.

"Hiya Macey." Paul stated, hugging her back and mouthing 'I'm gonna fucking kill you' to Shawn.

Shawn replied by shrugging his shoulders indifferently.

Macey pulled away from Paul and turned to look at Danny. She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"I'm Danny... We never met face to face before, but I've heard a lot about you. I used to work for the business." Danny explained.

Macey hugged him anyway.

Shawn raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Paul, who seemed to be as equally confused as he was.

"I guess women just love you, Danny." Paul teased.

Macey pulled away from Danny and turned to glare at Paul.

"Don't be such a jerk, Paul." She told him.

"I was talking to Danny!" Paul shouted.

Shawn rolled his eyes and watched as Danny backed toward the wall. He looked at the door and saw Shane was standing there, texting on his BlackBerry.

"Nice of you to join us." Macey stated, almost as if she knew he was standing there the whole time.

Shane shoved his phone in his pocket and walked over to Shawn.

"How are ya, Shawn?" He asked, sticking out his hand for a handshake.

Shawn was going to ignore him, but he literally felt his sister glaring at him. He figured he should be an adult and extended his hand for the handshake.

"Pretty good, thanks. Yourself?" Shawn asked.

"Never been better," Shane replied, smiling at the older man.

Shane turned to look at Paul. He extended his hand for a handshake, which Paul gave him without hesitation.

"How are ya, Paul?" He asked.

"Good, thanks." Paul stated.

Shane nodded his head in acknowledgment, then turned to look at Danny. He raised a confused eyebrow and slightly tilted his head to the side.

"Oh, Shane... You remember Danny Jenkins, right?" Shawn asked.

Shane looked over at Shawn, narrowly missing the smug smile he had on his face.

"Danny... Jenkins...? No, I don't think I do..." He replied, turning back to Danny and studying his face.

Shawn walked over to where Danny was and grabbed his arm, then pulled him over to where he was originally standing.

"Danny used to work for the WWE. You... Kinda fired him a few years back." Shawn explained.

Shane looked at Danny again.

"Oh... Right. I kind of remember that now... How are ya, Danny?" Shane asked.

"I'm... Good, thanks." Danny replied, instantly shying away from him.

Shawn raised an eyebrow at Danny's odd behavior.

"This is kind of awkward. Why don't we get down to talking about the more important things?" Shane asked.

"Okay. Since you're the one who has a lot to say, I'll let you start." Shawn stated.

"Shawn, Shane shouldn't have to prove himself to you." Macey complained.

"Shut it, Macey. I've known him for a hell of a lot more time than you." Shawn retorted, making Macey take a step back towards Paul.

"Jesus, Shawn. Calm down." Shane stated.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Now, are you going to talk or not?" Shawn asked.

"Oosa, Shawn. Oosa."

Shawn looked over at Paul.

"Stay out of this. I want to hear him talk."

"No, Shawn. You really need to calm down." Macey stated.

Shawn turned to glare at her, then turned to look at Shane again.

"You gonna talk now?" He asked.

"There's nothing to really talk about, Shawn... I mean... Unless you want me to get on my knees and beg you to forgive me for whatever it is I did to you to piss you off this time... Or do I have to beg you for permission to date your sister?"

Shawn glared at Shane.

"Actually, you can make me really happy and forget dating my sister altogether."

"Shawn!" Macey shouted.

"He's not right for you, Macey."

"I'm just trying to make you realize I'm a grown woman and you sure as hell can't control who I date." Macey replied.

"Stop arguing with me." Shawn stated.

"I'm not arguing with you."

"What do you call this?" Shawn asked.

"You're being a douche bag, Shawn." Shane stated.

Shawn whirled around to face Shane again.

"I'm being a douche bag? That's new... Anyway, talk to me."

Shane sighed.

"Listen, I'm sorry for whatever I did to you that pissed you off... I really want to date your sister... And, let me be frank in saying, it's going to happen whether or not you give us your consent."

"Then what was the point of coming here and asking me for your permission?" Shawn asked.

"I wanted to come here to apologize. Not ask your consent." Shane replied.

Shawn turned around to face Paul and grumbled under his breath.

"Way to be classy, Shane-O..." Paul grumbled.

"What's your problem, Paul?" Shane asked.

"When you're trying to prove to someone that you're right for their sister, you should ask them permission to date her." Paul retorted.

"So I'm the bad guy for being man enough to apologize for whatever I did? Listen, Paul... The way things used to go in the old days, the guy got permission from the parents. Not the older brother. And, last time I checked, Shawn isn't the only sibling I have to go through. I already got consent from Randy, Scott and Shari. Not to mention their parents."

Paul stared at Shane in mild shock.

"I don't see why this is such a big deal." Macey stated.

Shawn literally bit his tongue to keep from saying anything. He knew it was going to get him nowhere, so he stayed quiet and looked at Danny.

"So... Shawn said I fired you,"

Shawn glanced back at Shane and saw he was taking a few steps closer to Danny, who had no interest in being near him whatsoever.

"What'd I fire you for?" Shane continued.

"I don't know... You never gave me a reason."

Shane raised a confused eyebrow.

"I always give a decent reason though, Danny. You sure it's not slipping your mind?"

"Positive." Danny replied, without hesitation.

Shane looked back at Shawn.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to take your sister out to dinner. We were going to invite you to come, but I can tell you don't want to be near me."

"Man. You must be psychic." Shawn stated.

Shane once again raised a confused eyebrow.

"Okay. Hostile. See you later." Shane stated and left the room.

Macey watched Shane leave, then turned to face Shawn.

"Did you have to be such a jerk?" She asked.

Shawn sighed.

"Yes. You'll understand when the time comes."

"Whatever, Shawn. You've been telling me for ages that Shane isn't the man I think he is... Tonight you proved to me that you're not the man I think you are. You're so childish."

"Whatever you say, Macey." Shawn replied.

"Fine, then. Bye Paul. Nice meeting you, Danny." Macey waved goodbye and left the room.

Paul and Danny turned to look at Shawn at the same exact time.

"You okay, Shawn?" Paul asked.

"Yeah."

"Did you notice anything strange?" Paul asked.

"Like what?" Shawn replied.

"I don't know. Something about Macey is different... Granted, I haven't seen her in a bit... But something is a little odd."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter didn't go as smooth as I would have liked it to go, and I take full responsibility for it. **

**The next chapter will be much better, I promise.**


	9. Grow Up

Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 9

Shawn sat in silence for a long while. He once again watched Paul and Danny talk quietly amongst themselves. When Shawn was about to walk over to them, Randy walked back in the room.

"Hey guys!" Randy shouted.

"Hey Orton." Paul replied.

"When did you leave?" Shawn asked.

"Right after Macey nearly killed me with the door."

"Ah. Where'd you go?"

"I ran and hid with Nexus when I saw Shane walking down the hallway."

"Good call." Shawn stated.

"Yeah, thanks… I figured all hell was going to break loose."

"Shawn was a good boy… For the most part." Paul stated.

Randy raised a confused eyebrow.

"That's strange… So you took the news well?" Randy asked.

"'News'? What news? The only thing I was told was that they were dating whether I liked it or not." Shawn replied.

"Do you know something we don't, Orton?" Paul asked.

"Quite possibly." Randy stated.

"You gonna tell us?" Shawn asked, inching closer to the younger man.

Randy closed the door, locked it and stepped closer to the other men in the room.

"I'm pretty sure I shouldn't be the one to tell you this… No. I'm absolutely positive I shouldn't tell you…"

"Spill it, Orton."

"Okay. Jesus… Well, I overheard Macey talking to Mark and some of the divas…"

"And?" Paul asked.

"Macey said she's… She's pregnant." Randy stated, glancing over at Shawn, Paul and Danny.

He literally watched the expression on Shawn's face turn to rage.

"What?" He shouted.

Before anyone had the mind to stop him, Shawn stormed over to the door, ripped it open and ran out of the room. Randy, Paul and Danny stood in the room in shock, glancing at one another.

"What should we do?" Paul asked.

"Is Shane still here?" Danny asked.

"He said something about going to visit his old man before he left… So he's probably lurking around somewhere." Randy replied.

"We should go catch Shawn, then. We can't let him kill Shane…" Danny stated.

"Why? I think it would be a great way to end the day."

"Come on, Paul. Be serious."

Paul glared at Danny.

"I am being serious… Jesus… Fine, let's go."

* * *

Shawn was stomping around the hallways, looking almost everywhere he could possibly think of to find Shane and Macey, if they were still even in the arena. He noticed several employees glancing at him and backing away in mild fear.

Just when he was about to give up and go back, Shane walked out of the cafeteria with Macey.

Shawn caught sight of him and charged. He narrowly avoided Macey and pounced on Shane, sending the two men to the floor. Macey shrieked.

"Shawn! What the fuck are you doing?" She shouted.

"Stay out of this, Macey!" Shawn screamed, continuing to punch Shane anywhere he possibly could.

Paul, Danny and Randy ran up from the hallway Shawn walked down. Danny and Paul grabbed Shawn's arms and pulled him away from Shane, who sat up and stared at Shawn in shock.

"What the hell was what for?" He asked.

Danny and Paul looked down at Shawn, who was squirming against them and trying to kick Shane from where he was being detained.

"I'm going to fucking kill you! Let go of me!" Shawn shouted.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Shawn? Grow up." Macey told him.

Shawn watched as she knelt down next to Shane and frowned. He continued squirming, even though he realized Danny and Paul weren't about to let go of him any time soon. Besides that, Randy was standing nearby. The young man conveniently placed himself in between Shawn and Shane, so if one were to charge, he would be able to grab a firm hold on him and keep him back.

"Is there anything you should tell me, Macey?" Shawn asked, having finally calmed himself down enough to form actual words.

She raised a confused eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Anything at all. You know. Something that would be different from your normal day to day life?" He tried again.

Macey closed her eyes and sighed, then looked at her brother.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Know what?" Shane asked, turning to face Macey.

Macey looked at Shane, then looked back at Shawn.

"I'm… I'm pregnant..," Macey watched the anger return to Shawn's face.

She looked down at the confused expression on Shane's face and sighed again.

"But there's no way in hell that the baby is Shane's."


	10. Better Watch Out

Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 10

Shawn blankly started at her. What did she mean by that?

"Wh-what?" He asked.

Macey sighed.

"You heard me, Shawn. I'm pregnant. And Shane isn't the father."

"Do you know for sure?" Shawn asked.

"Yes. I'm positive." Macey replied.

Shawn glanced over at Shane and saw he was as equally confused as he was.

Paul and Danny released their hold on Shawn. He turned and walked down the hall with Randy trailing close behind. Paul looked down at Shane and sighed.

"Let's go for a walk, Shane-O."

Shane knew better than to question his brother in law. Her looked over at Macey.

"I'll be back in a bit." He stated and walked away with Paul.

Macey looked up at Danny, who was looking around the hallway awkwardly. She could tell just be looking at him that he was shy, especially when it came to women, mostly because he refused to look her in the eyes.

"How about helping a poor girl up?" She asked.

Danny turned to look down at her, making her extend her hands. He cracked a small smile, then pulled her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded and smiled back at him.

"Yeah… Thank you,"

Danny nodded his head in acknowledgment and went to walk away. Macey, however, grabbed a hold of his arm.

"No,"

Danny turned back to look at her in slight shock.

"I mean… Thank you for holding Shawn back. My brother is very hot headed sometimes." Macey stated.

"He's just trying to look out for you." Danny replied.

"He needs to realize that I'm all grown up now and there's not much he can do to control my life."

"I know, sugar. Believe me, I know. But, as you said, he's too stubborn to realize it."

Macey remained silent for a little while. When Danny turned to walk away again, she jumped forward.

"Why did Shane lie?"

Danny turned to look at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Hmm?"

"Why did Shane lie about you? He obviously knows who you are. He knows he fired you. But… He acted like he didn't know you today. Why did he do that?" Macey asked.

"I wish I could tell you."

Macey raised her eyebrow.

"So… Why is my brother talking to you all of a sudden?"

"Shawn and I have been friends for awhile now. We talk a lot."

"But you're here, instead of wherever it is you live." Macey stated.

"I know. He invited me to come for the show." Danny explained.

"Why?"

"So we could talk."

"Who does the talking in your friendship? Him or you?" Macey asked.

"Point taken." Danny replied.

Macey gave Danny a sarcastic look.

"Is it me you don't like? Or are you always shy when it comes to talking to women?"

Danny looked down at the floor and scoffed, then looked back at Macey and smiled.

"I'm not much of a talker. Never was. Your brother likes to lecture me about it… And he used to train me on how to speak to women before I got fired. It was… Pathetic."

Macey giggled.

"Shyness is a cute quality, though. Most women love it. I'm sure, if you tried hard enough, you'd be able to get any woman you want."

"Thanks." He replied.

Danny smiled at her. She tried to ignore how red his cheeks got by concentrating on his smile.

She couldn't decide how she felt about smiling back.

* * *

"You're getting too worked up over this, Shane. There is no way in hell Randy Orton would date Shawn's little sister."

Shane glanced over at Paul.

"Why isn't Macey her own person?" He asked.

"How do you mean?"

"I mean… She's always 'Shawn's little sister.' Why can't she be Macey for once?" Shane asked.

"Sorry. I have to admit, I can't see her as anything but Shawn's little sister. Why are you so defensive all of a sudden? Do you think she's going to leave you or something?" Paul asked.

Shane glared at the floor.

"I'm just saying… I mean… Shawn is going to be fucking pissed at me now. I'm sure all of you think I knocked Macey up."

"If she said no, then I believe her. I'm sure she would know." Paul replied, rubbing his head.

"Who do you think knocked her up, then? It couldn't have been me." Shane stated.

"I don't know, Shane. I really don't. I never spoke to Macey that much, so I don't know who she hangs out with."

The two rounded the corner and saw Macey and Danny in the distance. Shane's face turned red in anger when she saw the smile Macey had on her face. Heard her laughing at a joke Danny was telling her.

She was blushing.

"How about him?" Shane asked.

Paul looked from Macey and Danny back to Shane.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Danny Jenkins? That kid can't flirt his way out of a cardboard box… Honestly, he's no threat."

Shane looked back at Macey, who was now waving at him. Danny stepped to the side so Macey could walk over to Shane.

"Hey, you!" She greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

Shane glared at Danny over her shoulder.

'_No threat' my ass._

* * *

**A/N: Hellloooooooooooooo my lovely reviewers. I'm glad you were willing to wait this long for an update, and you have my sincerest apology… One word: school. Two words: SUMMER VACATION. Now I have time to work on my stories. Yippeeeee!**

**Anywho, I hope you also enjoy the building tension in the room. Who the hell knocked Macey up? What ever is Shane going to do? **

**Why do I enjoy writing Shane as a prissy little bitch?**


	11. Silver Bullet

Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 11

Paul walked over to Danny and grabbed his arm.

"We're going back to the locker room. Now."

Before Danny could react, Paul was already dragging him down the hall.

"Where ya guys going?" Shane asked.

Paul turned around to look at him, dragging Danny with him.

"Back to the locker room… We have some stuff we need to talk about, then Shawn and I have to take him to the airport for his flight."

Danny raised a confused eyebrow.

"But I…"

Before he could finish, Paul elbowed him in the side. Thankfully, the action was shielded by the fact Danny wasn't fully facing Shane and Macey.

"Yeah, I know. You forgot. Typical you. Come on. Let's go." Paul stated between gritted teeth.

He once again turned around and continued dragging Danny down the hallway.

"Bye Danny!" Macey shouted, waving goodbye, although Danny couldn't see it.

Shane looked down at Macey and frowned, then smiled when she turned to look at him.

"Developing a soft spot, I see?" He teased.

Macey shrugged her shoulders.

"What? For Danny? He's cute… And nice. And he's really funny."

Shane raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're not thinking about…?"

"What? Oh, absolutely not. You're the man I want to be with, Shane… He's too shy for my liking." Macey explained.

"Ah, but you do like him?" Shane asked.

Macey gaped her mouth open to mock shock and slight insult.

"I'm surprised at you! Hasn't growing up with a sister taught you anything?"

"Yes. Avoid her at all costs approximately every 28 days." Shane replied.

Macey giggled.

"Other than that, though. Never… And I mean **never** ask a woman how they feel about another man. Especially when they're extremely content with their current boyfriend."

Macey hugged Shane again. Instead of glaring at the wall, Shane narrowed his eyes in thought.

_Okay, I won't ask what I already know… Boy, do I have a surprise in store for that little twit._

* * *

Once in the locker room, Paul slammed and locked the door behind him. Shawn and Randy looked up at him in shock, especially when they saw his iron grip on Danny's arm.

"Can you please explain to me why you were basically flirting with Macey?" He shouted.

Shawn and Randy's jaws dropped to the floor, whereas Danny raised a confused eyebrow.

"What? I wasn't flirting! I was telling her a joke!" Danny replied.

Paul turned to look at him. If he were a dog, he'd probably be foaming at the mouth.

"She was sure as hell flirting with you! Now. Let's try this again. Why were you flirting with Macey?" Paul asked.

Danny stood up straight and looked Paul in the eyes.

"I wasn't fucking flirting with Macey." He growled.

Paul was so shocked at Danny's tone that he let go of his arm and took a step back.

"That's not how Shane sees it, Dan. He was watching the two of you, and boy was he jealous… You have to be careful now."

Danny narrowed his eyes again.

"I wasn't flirting. And I don't give a shit about what Shane thinks. He's an asshole."

Paul scoffed.

"I know he is, but that won't stop him from trying to harm you… All I'm saying is you have to watch your back," Paul turned to look at Shawn and Randy.

"Are you calm now?" He asked.

Shawn smiled.

"Yeah. I guess. Just wait til later, when I suddenly remember what my baby sister told me and I start getting angry again… Randy is very helpful, contrary to popular belief. There actually is a brain in his thick skull."

"Hey!" Randy shouted.

Shawn slapped him on the back.

"Just joking around with you, kiddo."

"Do you understand what I mean?"

Randy and Shawn looked back over at Paul and saw the man was nearly red in the face. Danny was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at the floor.

"I heard you, Paul."

"Well, why aren't you going to listen to me?" Paul asked.

"Look, I'm going home tomorrow, as in Tuesday. Not tonight. Not Wednesday. Tomorrow."

"You should really reconsider…"

"No. You should shut the hell up and listen to me,"

Everyone in the room allowed their eyes to widen at the always-quiet Danny Jenkins' sudden temper flare.

"You told that dumb son of a bitch that I was going home tonight. You want me to walk into some sort of a trap? I didn't think so. I'm going home tomorrow. End of story,"

Danny turned to look at Shawn and Randy, who were staring at him in shock.

"Anyone want to get dinner?"

* * *

**A/N: You guys are too much. Thanks so much for your reviews. You really crack me up. **

**Sarcastic Nightmare – Shane is always sassy, my dear. You're right; he is a sneaky bitch. Nobody is safe while Barrel Chest Man is on the loose. **

**SpiceGirl – Thanks! And I think you mean Danny is happy wishing he could have a relationship with Trish. Thanks for ruining Danny's life, Shane. Much appreciated. **

**Devin – Shane is still trying to accept what Macey has told him… And whoever else was there [aka the main characters, lol]. I'll have them converse about it in a later chapter. **

**KityKat-1 – ME TOO! Who knocked Macey up? Jesus, I really want to know. Wow. Am I a fan of this story or the author? Lol. Macey is just being Macey. Have you ever seen **_**Ghostbusters**_**? Pretend you're looking at Ray Stantz. Would you be able to deny his adorable face? That's how I picture Danny.**

**Marrymebrandon – Thanks for your patience. And… I mentioned this in a previous author's note… I ACTUALLY DO LIKE SHANE. JUST SAYING.**


	12. Grenade Jumper

Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 12

Shawn, Paul and Randy waved goodbye to Danny as he took off for Ontario.

"I'm gonna miss that little twerp." Paul stated, as he turned his back to the younger man and started walking away with Shawn and Randy.

"'Little?' He's as tall as you!" Randy replied.

"You know what I mean, Orton."

Randy saw Paul was glaring at him. He replied by smiling innocently.

"At least Raw is in Ontario next week. We can go visit him." Shawn stated.

It took all the strength in the world for him to avoid mentioning Oliver.

"What now?" Paul asked.

"Why are you in such a rush, old man? Calm your nose down." Randy stated.

"You little bastard!" Paul shouted.

Shawn watched as Randy took off like a jet to avoid Paul's tackle. Paul pushed himself off the ground and chased the younger man around; completely ignoring the fact he was just too old to catch him.

Shawn stood up straight when he saw Shane and Macey heading his way.

Macey ran up to Shawn and hugged him.

"I'm gonna miss seeing you so often! I'm off to Texas to visit mom and dad, then I'm going to Ontario for Raw next week. You'll be there, right?" She asked.

"You bet." Shawn replied, smiling at her.

"Okay, then! I'll see you there!" She stated, hugging him again.

"Love you, Macey. Be careful, okay?" Shawn asked.

"Oh come on, Shawn. I'm always careful." She replied, turning to walk away.

Shane stepped up to Shawn and stuck out his hand for a handshake.

"Let's at least be civil in front of her, okay?" He asked.

Shawn nodded his head, although he didn't want anything to do with him… He was right.

"Take care of her." Shawn stated.

"Will do. Did I miss Danny? I meant to give him something."

Shawn raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he left already. What did you want to give him? I'll gladly give it to him if you…"

Before Shawn could finish, Shane interrupted him.

_You little fuck._ Shawn thought.

"No, no. Trust me, I should give it to him… I'll just look up his address when we get to Ontario. No sweat."

Shawn raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? I don't know if he's listed… I know his brother is."

"Danny has a brother?" Shane asked.

"Um… Three brothers, actually. All older. Two of them are cops, so I'd watch who you mess with if you know what I mean."

Shawn elbowed Shane in the side playfully. Although he had a smile on his face, he was actually warning Shane against doing anything stupid. The two started laughing.

"Haha, yeah, I know what you mean. Anyway, let me get out of here. I'll see you guys in a week."

Shane waved goodbye to the other men, took Macey's hand and walked away.

Paul and Randy walked back over to Shawn, one man standing on either side of him as they watched Shane and Macey walk away.

"Do you think he got the hint to steer clear of Danny?" Paul asked.

"Nope."

* * *

**A/N: Once again, thanks for all of your reviews.**

**Expect an update on either Monday or Tuesday. **


	13. Bent

Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 13

"Shawn,"

Shawn groaned and rolled over. Who the hell dared to interrupt his sleep?

"Shawn,"

Shawn opened one eye to see Paul looking down at him.

"Wake up, you lazy…"

"I'm awake, Paul. No need for insults. What do you want?" Shawn asked.

Paul stood up straight and held out the phone for Shawn to grab.

"Phone call from Danny Jenkins!" He shouted.

Shawn groaned as Paul's too-damn-happy voice echoed through the hotel room and made a b-line for his still snoozing eardrums.

"Tell him to go drink a bottle of vodka, then call me back," Shawn stated, attempting to close his eyes and go back to sleep.

Paul put the phone to Shawn's ear. It took a moment or two before he realized what he was listening to…

A pretty awesome rendition of The Blues Brothers' version of Robert Johnson's 'Sweet Home Chicago.'

"Okay, okay. That's enough, Dan. I'm awake. What do you want?" He asked.

The singing stopped as soon as Shawn started talking.

"Just wanted to let you know I'm heading up the block to my house." Danny replied.

"How's everything going?" Shawn asked.

"Pretty good, thanks. Oliver is with my brother John, so all is well."

"Which one is John again?"

"John is the one that technically works with me. We're only a year apart." Danny stated.

"Have I met John?" Shawn asked, rubbing his head.

"Yes, you have. He's the one who thought you were a transvestite."

Shawn took a moment to remain silent. He bit his tongue as hard as he could to keep from firing back an insult… He knew how close Danny and John were. And he knew how likely it was for Danny to fire back an insult at him. He wasn't stupid.

Then again, he remembered that night very well. John was a pretty funny guy… And it wasn't like he walked up to him and called him a transvestite straight out.

"Oh, yeah. I remember now." Shawn grumbled.

"Don't be angry, Shawn. John had a few drinks in him when he said it."

"Yeah, I know. We were all buzzed that night… Well, except for you. How much did you drink that night, ya freak?"

"Ummm. I think I pretty much had a bottle of vodka to myself."

"You have a very high tolerance for alcohol. It's almost inhuman." Shawn commented.

"You think? I'm pretty sure there are other people who can drink way more than me… Oh. Gotta go. I'm home. When are you guys coming in?"

"Sunday afternoon."

"Want to meet up for dinner or something?" Danny asked.

"What about the…"

"Don't worry about Oliver. My parents are taking him to Rome on Friday." Danny stated.

"Oh, cool. Yeah, that sounds good. It'll be me, Paul and Orton. That's okay, right?"

"Of course. See you on Sunday."

"Bye, Daniel."

Shawn smirked when he heard Danny groan.

"Ech! Don't call me that."

"Whatever, Daniel. Goodbye." Shawn stated.

"I'm warning you, Shawn…"

"Yeah? What are you going to do? Materialize in my room and attack me?" Shawn teased.

"Nah. I'll save it for Sunday… Michael."

Shawn's mouth gaped open.

"Oh, you did not just call me that!"

"Uh-huh."

"…Fine. We'll continue this on Sunday. Bye, Danny."

"See ya."

Shawn hung up the phone and looked over at Paul.

"What time is it and why the hell are you so awake?" Shawn asked.

"It's 1 in the morning, and I'm awake because Danny's been singing to me for the passed 45 minutes."

"Oh my Jesus, I'm so sorry."

"No, there's nothing to be sorry about. It sure is a whole lot better than your howling."

"I resent that remark." Shawn stated and glared.

"You would."

* * *

Danny walked into his house and turned on the first light he could. He kicked the door shut and locked it behind him, then put his suitcase down on the couch and sat down next to it.

Man, did he sure miss hanging with the guys.

It was fun, traveling all the time with people like Shawn, Paul and Randy… But it made him homesick, as well. Even though Vince hired him when he was damn near fresh out of college. It was an amazing experience for him, and he couldn't be any more grateful if he tried.

A sudden movement in his dining room made him jump up.

"Hello?" Danny asked.

"Hey there, Danny."

Danny whirled around and, unfortunately, was struck in the face with a lead pipe, sending him to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about The Blues Brothers reference. I've been on a kick for the longest time… And I can't stop listening to 'Sweet Home Chicago.' **

**If anyone can catch the funny, interesting and horrible pun I mentioned… I'll let you write a chapter for the story. Hint: It has something to do with the names Dan and John. Note: Although you'll be writing a chapter, I reserve the right to edit it the way I see fit. **

**Oh. Let me say it now. WHO THE HELL DARED TO HIT DANNY IN THE FACE WITH A LEAD PIPE!**

**I love how I'm so protective over someone who isn't even real. XD**


	14. Swing Swing

Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 14

Shawn, Paul and Randy arrived in Ontario and made their way to Danny's house.

"Are you sure he still lives here?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, I came here with him after we went to speak to Trish that one time…"

"Maybe we shouldn't be here…" Randy stated.

Shawn and Paul looked over at him.

"Why?" Paul asked.

"Don't you think it's weird he didn't answer either phone?" Randy asked.

Shawn and Paul looked at one another. Randy was right. Shawn hadn't been able to get in touch with Danny in a few days.

"Maybe he's not feeling well… We'll find out in a few minutes. We're here." Shawn stated.

The three men went up to the front door. Shawn knocked and rang the doorbell.

It took a few moments, but the door eventually opened. Shawn looked at the man who was standing in the doorway. He was slightly shorter than Danny, had dark blue eyes and dark brown curly hair, as opposed to Danny's dark auburn wavy hair and grey eyes.

"You're… Definitely not Danny Jenkins." Paul stated.

"Yeah? Thanks for telling me that; it only assures me of what I know. You're right. I'm not Danny Jenkins… I'm John, Danny's older brother. What are you three doing here?" John asked.

"Danny told us we could come by and visit." Shawn replied.

John raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You spoke to him?"

"A few days ago… Why?" Shawn asked.

"Nobody's seen or heard from him in a few days, that's why," John replied, glancing at each man to see if he knew them from somewhere.

"Who the hell are you, anyway?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Shawn Hickenbottom. This is Paul Levesque and that's Randy Orton. We used to work with Danny in the…"

"The WWE. Yeah, I remember meeting you guys. Sorry it took me a few minutes. It's just that…. I haven't seen you guys in ages, ya know?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Don't worry about it." Shawn stated.

"What do you mean by nobody's seen or heard from him in a few days?" Paul asked.

John looked over at Paul.

"Exactly what it sounds like, I guess. He called me on Tuesday and said he was home and I should come over for a drink or something… I got here about an hour later and he was gone."

"He didn't leave a note?" Randy asked.

"No, obviously not… I wouldn't be camping out in his house if he did."

"Why not try calling his cell phone?" Paul asked.

John glared at Paul and gave him the 'are you friggin serious' face. He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket.

"You mean this thing? Well, for starters, I have no desire to talk to myself."

Shawn snickered at John, making Paul glare at him.

"No need to be nasty, John. We're just trying to help." Paul replied.

"Relax, Paul, it's only a joke..," John stated, rolling his eyes as he did so.

John turned to look at Shawn.

"Honestly, how can my brother make friends with someone who lacks a sense of humor?" He asked.

Shawn shrugged his shoulders and chuckled to himself.

"I thought you'd want to be more serious in this situation." Paul stated.

John turned his attention back to Paul.

"Believe me, I do. But my older brothers are cops and they're keeping an eye out. Besides, it's not uncommon for Danny to just take off for a few days. He usually leaves a note and doesn't forget his phone… But there's always that one moment when you ruin a perfect track record."

"So you think he went on a spontaneous trip?" Randy asked.

"I don't know. I honestly don't. You guys can come in and hang out with me if you want… I'm not really doing anything." John offered.

"Don't take candy from strangers." Paul muttered, making Randy, Shawn and John look at him in shock.

"Do I look like a pedophile to you, grandpa?" John asked.

Paul looked at him wide-eyed.

"I have no idea where that came from. I'm so sorry."

Paul lowered his head in shame, excusing himself from the conversation with the action.

Shawn looked back at John.

"Want some food?"

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnnn.**

**I'm kinda sad nobody got the pun, especially after I mentioned The Blues Brothers.**

**Ah well. Dan and John are brothers, yeah? Well… Dan Aykroyd and John Belushi portrayed The Blues Brothers, Elwood and Jake, respectively. **

**Better luck next time. **


	15. Risky Business

Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 15

Shane sat down on the bed in the hotel room with Macey. The two were in a hotel in Ontario and the show was just a mere three hours away... But they weren't willing to get up just yet.

Shane turned to look at Macey and smiled at her.

"So… Are you going to tell me?" He asked.

"Tell you what?" She replied.

Shane turned to face her completely.

"About the baby."

Macey sat up ever so slightly and looked him in the eyes.

"There's nothing to say, Shane."

Shane raised a confused eyebrow.

"Honey, we've been together for three months now… Exactly how long were you planning on keeping this a secret from me? Especially since you said the baby isn't mine," Shane asked.

Macey sighed and looked down. Shane cupped her chin and gently lifted her head so she was looking him in the eyes.

"You don't have to be ashamed. It's okay to tell me." He continued.

"I thought you'd call me a slut." She stated.

Shane's eyes widened.

"Why would I call you a slut?" He asked.

"Because the baby isn't yours, and I'm two months into the pregnancy." Macey replied.

Shane's face was wiped clear of all emotion.

"I see,"

There was an awkward silence between the two. Macey was worried about what Shane was going to say or, better yet, what he was planning on doing now he knew the truth… Was he going to scream? Was he going to leave?

Was he going to hit her?

Macey was so lost in her thoughts that she wasn't aware of how much time passed. She was brought back to reality by Shane's voice.

"Are you going to tell me who the father is?" He asked.

Macey looked up at him in mild shock and horror. When she saw the pleading puppy dog look on his face, she felt overwhelmed with guilt.

"I wish I could tell you who the father is… I honestly don't know." She replied.

Shane raised a confused eyebrow.

"What do you mean you don't know who the father is?"

"Well… I got drunk and… I honestly don't know."

"Where did you get drunk?" Shane asked, his voice taking a darker tone.

Macey was slightly taken aback by his tone… And his question.

"New York City." She replied.

"Who were you with?"

"Some friends of mine,"

Macey saw the extremely agitated look on Shane's face.

"Listen, if you're going to try and make me say it was either Randy or Danny, you're shit out of luck. I didn't meet Randy or Danny until last week, and that I can be sure of." She stated.

She saw the look slightly disappear from his face.

They once again went back to sitting in silence.

Macey grew sick of waiting for Shane to say something to her, so she got up and started walking over to the bathroom.

"Macey,"

Macey stopped and turned to face Shane.

"I'm sorry I got angry… I guess I'm just jealous… And upset because you didn't trust me enough to tell me about this before."

Macey sighed and walked back over to Shane. She sat next to him and hugged him.

"It's okay, Shane… And I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about it. It was mostly because I was ashamed of myself for being so reckless… This doesn't change anything between us, does it?"

Shane narrowed his eyes angrily, but quickly put on a sympathetic smile when Macey pulled away to look him in the eyes.

"Of course not. I'll stick with you for as long as you'll have me." He replied.

Macey smiled and kissed him on the cheek, then walked off to the bathroom.

Shane rolled his eyes, then shook his head in disgust.

A look of relief came over his face when his cell phone started vibrating.

"I've got bad news for you…" The voice over the phone stated.

Shane raised a confused eyebrow.

"Go for it."

* * *

**A/N: Anyone who read 'Dark Reflections' knows I like to add twists to my stories… And I love using cliffhangers. If you're new to my writing, you'd better get used to it. **

**Just what is Shane up to?**


	16. Kiss My Sass

Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 16

Shawn, Randy and Paul were sitting in their locker room at the arena.

In the day and a half they were in Ontario, they never left John Jenkins' side. He seemed virtually lost without his little brother, although that would be expected since they were best friends all their lives.

"What do you guys think of John?" Paul asked.

"I think he's hilarious." Randy chimed in.

"He's very smart, although reserved about it. He likes to show off his street smarts and his wit as opposed to his book smarts… He's a nice guy, he just needs to cool his jets a little." Shawn stated.

Randy and Paul looked at him in shock.

"Wow. You're very observant." Randy stated.

"You think?" Shawn asked.

"No. That's definitely a description of John that you got from Danny." Paul replied.

Shawn raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you know?"

"There's no way you'd be able to make that much of an observation of someone you barely know… I know you, Shawn. You're not that analytical." Paul stated.

"Damn. You got me… I got that from Danny the night he first introduced me to John." Shawn admitted.

"And the truth shall set you free!" Randy exclaimed.

Paul and Shawn looked over at Randy with sarcastic looks on their faces.

"Anyway… Did you check in with Vince to see what we're doing tonight?" Shawn asked.

Paul looked over at him with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"Why do I always have to talk to Vince about what we're doing tonight?" Paul asked.

"Because he's your father in law. Duh." Randy replied.

Paul gestured to Shawn.

"He likes him better!" He shouted.

"Still! He's your father in law!" Randy replied.

The two glared at one another for several moments, wondering why Shawn wasn't stepping forward to break them up.

"Trish… What are you doing here?"

Paul and Randy turned to look at the door and saw Trish was, indeed, standing there, looking like a nervous wreck. She stormed over to Shawn, grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.

"Where's Danny?" She asked.

"I don't know, honey. Why?"

"I haven't been able to get in touch with him and I'm really worried. I know you know about something nobody else knows about. Danny told me. He wouldn't skip out on a certain special occasion." Trish replied.

Shawn took a moment to try and figure out what she was referring to. Oliver's birthday, perhaps?

"Listen… I know he hasn't been around in a few days. Paul, Randy and I stopped by his house last night and his brother John was there. John has Danny's cell phone… And he said nobody has seen him since Tuesday. As a matter of fact, I was probably the last one to hear from him. All he did was ask if I wanted to spend some time with him when we got here. That's all." Shawn stated.

"Okay. What about John?" Trish asked.

"John said Danny called him to let him know he was home and asked if he wanted to hang out. By the time John got there, Danny's house was empty."

Trish put her hands on her head and started pacing back and forth, displaying how nervous she truly was.

"I just know something's wrong. He wouldn't just… Leave… Without saying anything." She stated.

"John seems to think differently. He said Danny takes off sometimes." Shawn replied.

Trish stopped pacing and turned to glare at him.

"Yeah. To come spend time with me."

Paul and Randy's eyes widened in unison.

"Does that mean you and Danny are a couple? That's fucking adorable!" Randy shouted.

Trish whirled around to face him.

"Oh shut up," She shouted, then turned to look back at Shawn.

"You got him into this mess. You'd better find a way to get him out." She threatened.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I told him he didn't have to… Oh, wait. That's a lie…" Shawn mumbled.

"And you _know_ what I'm referring to when I say there's an actual reason why you should have left him out of it. Sure, you didn't know when you first picked up the phone to call him so you could harass him into helping you with your childish escapades… But you _knew_ after you spent a night at his place before going back to Buffalo. You shouldn't have brought him along."

"Uh… Shawn,"

Shawn looked over at Paul to see what he wanted.

"What the hell is she talking about?" He asked.

Shawn looked back at Trish.

"Why don't you tell him, Shawn? Tell him what I guarantee Danny made you swear to never tell anyone."

Shawn looked down at the floor and sighed, then turned to face Paul and Randy.

"Remember how Danny told you he took Trish to an abortion clinic after she found out she was knocked up with Shane's kid? Well… She didn't get an abortion… Danny is raising their kid, a boy named Oliver." Shawn stated.

Paul and Randy were staring at Shawn and Trish with their mouths gaped open in shock.

"Now what?" Randy asked, looking around at everyone in the room.

"We wait. That's all we can do."

* * *

**A/N: Trish is one feisty female, isn't she? I've never written her before, so I hope I'm doing a good job at it. I've always imagined her as the type of person who is over-protective of someone who she cares a lot about… In this case it's Danny because of how kind he's been to her.**

**Hell, raising a child that isn't yours is one hell of a nice thing to do for someone.**

**Oh… Another thing… Paul will forever and always be slightly flaky in my fics. I can't help it. It's just the way I want to portray him. **


	17. Girl's Not Grey

Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 17

"I can't wait to see the show! Did you know this is going to be my first live show since Shawn came back? I bet he's just as talented in the ring as he was before the surgery." Macey shouted.

Shane smiled at her, although, on the inside, he wanted to ring her by the neck.

She had been babbling on and on about the show since they left the hotel. Her voice was starting to get on his nerves. He really did love watching Shawn compete… But Macey was starting to make him regret bringing her to the show.

"Yeah, he's really good at what he does." Shane stated, a hint of agitation in his voice.

Macey looked up at him and frowned.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Come on, Shane. It's always something when you say it's nothing. Is it me talking about Shawn? Or is it Shawn?" She asked.

Shane sighed and looked down at her.

"Well… I guess it's Shawn."

Macey raised a confused eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He's the same old competitor, Macey. Nothing about him has changed since the surgery. Why are you acting like he's some glorified competitor if you don't even like the sport in general? I mean… Your brother is Shawn Michaels for Christ's sake, and you never wanted to go to a show before, even when he got your family front row tickets. Why do you suddenly care about it now?" He asked.

Macey stared at him in shock and let go of his arm.

"Maybe because I'm able to go to the show with someone I really love… While getting the chance to see my older brother do something he loves to do. If that's not special enough for you, I'll just go find my brother and stay with him all night." Macey stated.

It was Shane's turn to stare at her in shock.

"Macey, I…"

"No, Shane. I get it. You're angry because I'm taking a sudden interest in wrestling. Have you ever taking under consideration that I was busy when my brother invited my family to shows? I actually went to college. I had a full time job, one that I got all on my own. Try juggling those at the same time, then get back to me." Macey turned on her heels and went to storm away.

"Macey! Don't go with your brother." Shane shouted.

Macey stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at Shane.

"And why the hell shouldn't I go see my brother?" She asked.

Shane walked closer to her and looked down at her.

"Because he'll say anything to you to split us up… You do know he thinks I got you pregnant, right?"

Macey rolled her eyes.

"My brother thinks you're an asshole. I can't change his opinion of you. Only you can do that. And you're doing a real shitty job of trying." She replied.

"Well, your brother is a conceited prick who thinks the world revolves around him. He can't share anyone or anything and he thinks his opinions are straight from God's mouth. I can't fucking stand him and I seriously hope…"

Shane's voice trailed off when he noticed the look Macey was giving him.

"I'll be sure to tell him that." She stated, once again turning on her heels and walking away.

Shane ran up behind her and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't you fucking…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Macey slapped him clear across the face.

"That was for insulting my brother." She stated, then stormed away.

* * *

**A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, I'm pleased to announce Macey Hickenbottom has GROWN A BRAIN. [Insert fanfare here]**

**Devin: I'm going to take time out to actually describe Danny right now… As I mentioned in a previous chapter, he has thick, wavy dark auburn hair and grey eyes. He stands at about 6'3" [note: I also said he was about as tall as Paul]. He's very average looking and nothing is really extremely handsome about him. He's lanky and semi-athletically built. **

**And, as you could probably tell, my main motivation behind creating him was Dan Aykroyd [Season 3 & 4 of Saturday Night Live/**_**The Blues Brothers**_** era]… Hence why I told you to look to Ray Stantz [from **_**Ghostbusters**_**, portrayed by Dan Aykroyd] for the pouty face Danny made. **

**Hope that clears things up for you.**


	18. Star Girl

Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 18

"We wait. That's all we can do."

Shawn was surprised to see Macey walk in the locker room. She looked a little upset, so he rushed over to her.

"What's the matter, Macey?" He asked.

Macey looked up at him and pouted.

"I just got into a fight with Shane." She stated.

Paul and Randy started snickering, whereas Trish rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Shawn asked.

"Well... He called you a conceited prick, basically said you think you're God almighty and, just as he was about to wish death on you, I stormed away… He grabbed my wrist, so I smacked him across the face." Macey replied.

"Woo! You go, Macey!" Randy shouted, jumping up and down in excitement.

He even slapped a high five with Paul and started dancing around the locker room…

Shawn did his best to ignore him.

"Did he try to hurt you or anything?" Shawn asked.

"No. I told him I was coming here to talk to you, and I'd be sure to tell you what he said. I don't think he'll try anything. He's a lot of talk, you know." Macey stated.

Shawn nodded his head, although he wasn't quite convinced his sister understood how right she was. He looked over at Trish and got an idea.

"Macey… This is an old friend of mine, Trish. I think you ladies should talk." Shawn stated, pushed Macey towards Trish and walked to the other side of the room, where Randy was doing his best Elwood Blues impersonation and Paul was trying to trip him every so often.

"Hi, Macey." Trish stated.

"Hi, Trish."

The two looked at each other awkwardly. Trish knew what she had to talk to Macey about. She just wasn't sure how to go about doing it.

"I used to date Shane, you know." Trish stated.

"Really? Why'd you break up with him?" Macey asked.

"He got me pregnant." Trish replied.

Macey stared at her for a moment.

"That's why he fired Danny, right? He took you to an abortion clinic."

"That's right." Trish stated.

"That's… Really stupid… I can't believe him sometimes." Macey stated.

"Well, you're in for a whole lot of heartache, kiddo. Shane definitely seems like one of the nicest guys you'll ever meet. But, in reality, he's a very manipulative person. He's willing to do anything to get what he wants… You know what he said about Shawn? He was basically describing himself. He's a very spiteful, conceited man. He's an asshole. And he's a user. He doesn't love anyone or anything… No matter what he says."

Macey stared at Trish.

"And?" She asked.

"And you should get as far away from him as humanly possible, young lady. I know it'll be hard. But it'll be harder for you than it will be for him. He'll just pack up and head to the next woman he can bag… Believe me, I didn't want to listen to anyone when they told me to get away from him… But then I found someone, and I realized Shane is not the ideal boyfriend. Honestly, do you think he would have married me so we could raise our child?" She asked.

"No, I don't." Macey replied.

"Exactly. Your brother was one of the people who helped me realize I needed to get away from him. I know it'll hurt a bit, hon. But you have to realize he's actually very bad for you. I know he doesn't drink excessively or do drugs… But that doesn't mean he won't find other ways to hurt you. I mean… Look at what he did to your wrist just by grabbing it,"

Macey looked down and noticed she had a bruise the size of Shane's hand on her wrist. She frowned and looked back at Trish.

"Is that the type of person you want to spend the rest of your life with, and possibly raise children near?" Trish asked.

"Absolutely not." Macey replied.

Trish smiled at her.

"You need a plan of action to break up with him and get as far away from him as humanly possible. He's not a nice person. Believe me, he got both me and Danny fired for the stupidest reasons. He's a vindictive bastard. You basically need to break up with him and high tail it somewhere he'll never find you."

Macey nodded her head, processing the words and thinking them through. She looked to be deep in thought by the way her eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly.

She suddenly looked at Trish with a sadistic smirk on her face.

"Will you help me?" She asked.


	19. Sandpaper and Silk

Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 19

Trish exited Shawn's locker room and started walking down the hall towards the cafeteria. She was planning on going to talk to Vince…

Until Shane walked out of the cafeteria and she nearly walked head first into him.

"Well, well, well… Look what the cat coughed up." Shane stated.

Trish scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I have no time to deal with you." She stated, trying to walk around him.

Whichever way she went, he blocked her.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" He asked.

Trish looked Shane in the eyes.

"Last time I checked, you aren't the boss of me. So I don't have to tell you. Just move the hell out of my way before…"

"'Before?' Before what? You make me move out of your way?" Shane asked.

Trish glared at him for a moment. Then, like Macey before her, slapped him clear across the face. The only difference was, this time; Shane went face first into the wall.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that,"

As Trish went to walk into the cafeteria, Shane grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Get the hell off of me!" Trish shouted.

"You know what, Trish? You sure are as tough as nails when you have people watching in the background. But, as we both know, you're oh so vulnerable when you're alone."

Trish glared at him.

"I said let go of me."

Shane tsk'ed and nodded his head no.

"Free country." He replied.

Trish smirked at him, then swiftly kicked him in the groin, sending him to the floor.

"'Free country' that, you stupid son of a bitch." She seethed.

Shane groaned and glared at her as she turned to walk into the cafeteria.

"Do whatever you want now, Trish. You won't have any savior swooping in to rescue you."

Trish stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Shane again.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Last time, you went running to that bastard Danny Jenkins. It just trickled down the grapevine that he went missing a few days ago. How are you possibly going to survive without Danny always around to save you?"

Trish narrowed her eyes at Shane.

"You son of a bitch. You had something do to with that, didn't you?"

Shane smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. I most likely didn't, seeing as to how I don't even know where he lives. I was just stating a fact. You always run to Dan for help. Who are you going to run to…"

Before Shane could finish his sentence, Shawn ran down the hall and delivered Sweet Chin Music, catching Shane right in the jaw. He fell back and grabbed a hold of his cheek.

"Me." Shawn seethed, standing over Shane and glaring down at him.

Trish stepped over Shane and hugged Shawn.

"Thanks for that. I have to go." She stated.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" He asked, still holding onto her so she couldn't leave.

Trish sighed.

"To find Danny."


	20. Life On Standby

**Warning: This chapter is a little graphic… Not as graphic as I can get, but it's pretty graphic considering the content of the story. **

Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 20

Danny sat up against the wall and breathed heavily.

The dried blood on the back of his head was still bothering him. Same could be said for the blood that had soaked into his shirt, his sore nose and the pain in his abdomen.

No matter what he did, he couldn't catch his breath.

Another backhand sent him further into the wall, making him hit his aching head again, probably re-opening the cut that was never given the chance to heal.

The burly man stepped into the light. Danny looked up at him without moving his head. He honestly had no interest in the man, just as he was sure the man had no true interest in Danny… Not counting the money he was probably getting paid.

The man grabbed Danny by the throat and picked him up to be eye level, pushing him against the wall as he did so.

"You have a hard time listening, don't ya?" He asked.

"Not really." Danny gasped.

The man pulled Danny close to him, still holding him by the throat.

"That's okay. I'll teach you how to listen better,"

Before Danny was able to open his mouth, he was tossed across the room. He hit the cold floor with a loud crack, although he was unsure of what he landed on.

The man stormed over to him and turned him onto his back. Danny winced, groaned in pain and wheezed the minute his stomach left the floor.

"Hear that, Jenkins? That's called a broken rib,"

He leaned in close to Danny.

"That's okay. I'll make it better,"

Using one arm, he held Danny to the ground and proceeded to punch him in the abdomen with his free hand.

Danny couldn't even move if he tried. His vision was swirling and fading in and out as it was. Adding pain to an already sore spot just made everything worse. He felt like his ribcage was on fire.

The man didn't stop punching until he heard Danny cough. He pushed himself into a kneeling position and watched Danny roll onto his side and spit blood out of his mouth, then rest his head on the floor and wheezed.

"What's the matter, huh? Never had a broken rib before?" He snarled.

Danny looked up at him with tired eyes.

"If I had the strength… I'd kick your ass." Danny stated, between gasping for air.

The man laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure you could, twerp."

He continued laughing until he noticed the menacing glare Danny was giving him.

"I'll get you… When you least expect it, you son of a bitch."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the Danny abuse. It was coming. Anyone who read 'Dark Reflections' should know I can't pass up abusing a character, especially if the character is one of the main characters and I love the character to death. **

**Surprisingly enough, I toned down the violence to appease everyone here. I mean, I know I was very harsh, but it's nothing compared to what went on in my other fic. Danny's injuries will seem like a scrape on the knee if you wander over to 'Dark Reflections' and see what I did to Shawn. **

**On that note… I'll ask for some input here. Should I take the long road to the ending or the short one?**


	21. Clocks

Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 21

Shawn continued staring at Trish.

"You know where he is?" He asked.

Trish shook her head no.

"I have a few ideas, though." She replied, glaring at Shane.

Shane pushed himself into a sitting position and scooted back until he was leaning against the wall, never taking his eyes off of Shawn and Trish. He winced and groaned.

"Face it, Trish,"

Shane paused and watched as Shawn and Trish turned to look at him.

"You'll never find him."

"The hell I will!" Trish shouted.

"No, I don't think you will… And, as we all know,"

Shane paused and stood up, then leaned closer to Trish.

"You're absolutely useless without your little savior."

"I can kick your ass any day of the week, you little wuss!" Trish shouted.

Shane tsk'ed and rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"You're nothing without precious little Danny Jenkins to hide behind. Your threats are empty and your fists pack no punch. Why do you think Danny went poof in the first place?"

Trish narrowed her eyes angrily, especially when Shane animated the word 'poof' by gesturing with both hands.

As a matter of fact, Shawn had to grab a hold of Trish before she was able to lunge on Shane and beat the man-whore out of him.

Shane, on the other hand, smirked, turned around and walked away.

Shawn let go of Trish moments after Shane disappeared in the hallway. The two turned to look at one another.

"We have to find Danny… Fast." Trish stated.

"Agreed, and I'm willing to help. But where do we start?" Shawn asked.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, Shawn… But I have to do this alone."

Shawn shook his head no.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Trish. Not when you have Oliver to worry about… Besides, I dragged Danny into this mess… Now I have to help get him out of it. Where do we start looking?"

Trish stared at him in amazement, then sighed and smiled.

"Listen… I can't have you helping too much, okay?"

"As long as I can help you in some way, I'm content." Shawn replied.

"Okay, then. Well… I know Shane has a place in Manhattan… As well as in Albany and Stamford, Connecticut. And a whole lot of other places out west and down south, but those three seem the most logical since Danny went missing from Toronto." Trish replied.

Shawn nodded.

"Albany seems the most obvious, Trish. It's the closest to Toronto and Buffalo… But… I have a question."

"What is it?" Trish asked.

"Does Shane know you know about these places?" Shawn asked.

"Of course he does. Why?"

"Well… It just seems like it's too damn obvious. I mean, if he was involved, why would he bring Danny to a place you know about? It's just a tad too elementary, my dear Watson."

Trish giggled and rolled her eyes.

"I see what you mean, Shawn. But with the way Shane was just acting, how could he _not_ be involved in Danny's disappearance? Think of how smug he's been acting…" Trish stated.

Shawn nodded his head.

"Yes, I understand that… But he'd be the obvious suspect in this. I hate to defend him, but he was with my sister when Danny went missing… And they were in Texas with my parents."

Trish gasped and took a step back in shock.

"Oh my God… He didn't do it?"

Shawn tried to ignore the fact her voice was breaking and tears were forming in her eyes.

"Trish…"

She continued backing away from Shawn, the tears started to leak from her eyes.

"Who the hell would want to do such a thing to Danny? He's an innocent young man! How could he have an enemy?" She asked.

Shawn took advantage of the moment to hug her close to him, allowing her to cry on his chest.

"I'm sorry, Trish… I really am… But that doesn't stop the fact that we have to find him as fast as possible."

* * *

**A/N: Ooooooh, doesn't Shane just make your blood boil? I seriously hope he gets what's coming to him in the later chapters of this story. **

**Wait… What if he had nothing to do with Danny's disappearance after all? **

**How long is it going to take Trish and Shawn to find Danny? And just where the hell is he stashed, anyway? Who has him? – Tell me what you think!**


	22. The Transition

Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 22

"I don't understand what you're talking about, John." Trish stated.

John Jenkins ran his hands through his hair, semi-angrily. His patience was wearing thin.

"I said my brothers can't locate Danny… They're not allowed to go out of their jurisdiction. Do you know of anywhere else in Canada Danny might go to for any reason whatsoever?" He asked.

Shawn had been watching the two go back and forth for about an hour so far. They were sitting in Danny's house in Toronto, talking about the whole situation. It was Trish and Shawn's first stop on the road to locating the young man who vanished a week and three days prior.

Trish wasn't being very nice to John… God only knew why. He was Danny's brother and best friend for Christ's sake.

"John, for the fourteenth time, if Danny isn't visiting me, I don't know where the hell else he might go. Have you checked with Steven Spielberg at the studio?" She asked.

"Yes, I have, also for the fourteenth time. I checked there after calling my family and seeing if he made an impromptu visit… Which, he obviously didn't,"

John paused and looked at the seriousness on the faces of the two people in front of him. It made him feel like he was missing out on something. And, on top of things, it made him fear the worst.

"What aren't you two telling me?" He asked.

Shawn and Trish exchanged a look, then looked back at John.

"How much do you know about my relationship with your brother?" Trish asked.

John raised an eyebrow. Shawn was slightly taken aback at how much John just reminded him of John Belushi.

"Well… I know he's raising your kid and he's head over heels in love with you," John replied, matter-of-factly.

Trish blushed, although she tried to cover it up by glaring at John.

"Oh, did I say that out loud? Sorry."

Shawn smirked. John had guts; that he had to admit.

"Nice one, John." Shawn stated, making John look over at him.

"Just stating the obvious. My baby brother is obviously too shy to admit it to her, so I might as well do it for him."

"That's not important right now, John…" Trish started.

"Not important? When will it be important, Trish? Why do you think my brother took in your freaking kid in the first place? He's so helplessly in love with you that he'll do anything you ask of him. If you won't marry him, I'll force it on you. Come on, you two are perfect for each other."

Shawn sighed. Now wasn't the time for John to be playing matchmaker.

"John! Would you listen to me?" Trish shouted.

John shut his mouth and stared at her.

"Listen… My son, Oliver, is the son of Shane McMahon."

"The little prick that fired Danny!" John shouted.

"Yeah, him… He doesn't know that Oliver is alive. He was told Danny took me to an abortion clinic. That's why Shane fired Danny." Trish stated.

John nodded his head.

"Makes sense now."

"Anyway… Shane has grown increasingly jealous of Danny, for whatever reason. Lately it's because Shane is dating Shawn's younger sister, and he knows Danny has been hanging around a lot more than he usually does… Mostly because Shawn is trying to get Shane away from his sister so the same thing doesn't happen to her." Trish explained.

"However, Macey, my sister, is pregnant. She doesn't know who the father is. Shane thinks it might be Danny, although my sister hadn't met him until recently. He's also really pissed off that Danny is able to get along with my sister."

"He's a natural flirt." John stated, rolling his eyes in mild annoyance.

"Be serious, John. We're trying to say we think Shane has something to do with this."

John looked at Shawn.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yes, we're very serious… Would your brothers be able to pursue this assumption?" Shawn asked.

John sighed and put a hand to his chin, as if he was deep in thought. He looked back and forth between Trish and Shawn, then sighed again and clapped his hands together.

"I'll tell them what you told me and we'll see where we can go from there. I don't know if they'll be able to do anything, seeing as to how we don't have any real evidence stacked up against this guy…" John's voice trailed off when his eyes settled on something in the corner of the room.

"What?" Trish and Shawn asked in unison.

John got up and walked over to the object.

"This wasn't here before… I'd swear it." He stated.

Shawn and Trish stood up, then walked over to where John was and stood on either side of him.

"A lead pipe?" Trish asked.

Just as John was about to bend over and reach for it, Shawn made a strange noise and grabbed a hold of John's arms, pulling him away from the object.

"No! Don't touch it!"

John stumbled to the side, then threw Shawn away from him. Shawn had to admit, although John was an inch or two shorter than him, he was _extremely_ strong.

"What the fuck, Shawn? Can't you just say 'no, don't touch that' like a normal human being?" John shouted.

Shawn sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, John… I just didn't want you to touch it on accident…"

"Now, why don't you want me to touch it?" John asked.

"Because it could be evidence." Shawn replied.

"How so?" John asked.

"Only wrestlers use lead pipes."

* * *

**A/N: And the intensity continues to get thicker…**

**Glad you gals are enjoying this. **

**KityKat-1: Yes, Shane is going to get his ass kicked… Trish and Shawn as a couple? Didn't think of it that way… **


	23. Sic Transit Gloria

Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 23

"Ricky? Kenny? Open the door!" John shouted.

Shawn and Trish watched as John continued pounding on the door. It was almost an hour after they found the lead pipe in Danny's living room. John called his brothers, who rushed to the house to take the pipe to the precinct as evidence. They returned shortly after that to boot John, Shawn and Trish out so they could look around more.

"Jesus. I seriously hope my older brothers would do this shit if something like this ever happened to me." Shawn grumbled.

John and Trish looked over at him.

"What?" Trish asked.

"Well, you know. Go crazy looking for me. Ken and Ricky are obviously very concerned." Shawn replied.

"What the hell else did you expect, stupid?" John growled.

Shawn shrugged his shoulders. John was very scary, especially when angry, so responding to him with something stupid would only make him that much angrier… And that was something Shawn didn't want to do.

"John, calm down." Trish stated.

"Stop telling me to calm down! I am calm!" John shouted.

As John gestured wildly, his older brothers opened the door and stepped out of Danny's house. Although they were twins, Shawn picked up on how to tell them apart quite easily. Ken had John's hair, whereas Ricky had Danny's.

"John?"

John whirled around to look at his brothers. They were probably the same height as Danny, but Shawn couldn't be sure. Either way, they were taller than John.

"Did you guys find anything?" John asked.

The twins looked at one another.

"Some drops of blood heading towards the bathroom, but that's just about it. We're guessing its Danny's." Ricky replied.

John closed his eyes and sighed.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that." He stated.

"How fucked up do you think we feel by telling you?" Ken asked.

"Yeah! Danny's our little brother too, ya know! What gives you special rights?" Ricky asked.

John glared at them.

"You guys are grandpa's compared to me and Danny! We grew up together, every damn step of the way."

Just as the twins were about to fire a comeback, Shawn cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the Jenkins siblings.

"Did you get any prints off of the lead pipe?" Shawn asked.

Ricky and Ken looked at one another, then back at Shawn.

"Do we know you?" Ricky asked.

"Oh, no. Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Shawn. I used to work with Danny in the WWE."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rick and this is Ken." Ricky replied.

"And to answer your question, yes, we did." Ken stated.

"Really?" Trish asked.

"Yeah… Oh, hey Tim!" Ricky shouted, waving at Danny's next-door neighbor.

Tim, who was probably the same age as Shawn, waved and went into his house.

"That was close." Ken mumbled.

"I know." Ricky replied.

"What are you saying?" Trish asked.

"Are you possibly insinuating that Tim had something to do with this?" John asked, gesturing to the house.

Ken and Ricky exchanged a look.

"Well… Here's the thing… His prints are all over the place, and I know Danny doesn't have much of a relationship with him. The lead pipe you guys found has his prints on it, too…" Ricky stated.

"So why don't you go next door and snag him?" John asked.

"Well… There was another set of prints on the pipe, too. They're not Danny's, and they're not ours. They don't match any criminal we have on record, either. And, since the prints might belong to an American, there's not much we can really do about it." Ken stated.

John's face turned red in anger. He grabbed a hold of Ken's shirt and shook him back and forth.

"Well you'd better fucking do something about it! This is your baby brother we're talking about here. Don't you care if anything happens to him?" John shouted.

Ken grabbed John's hands and pulled them away from his shirt.

"Of course I care, John. We're going to get a warrant, then we're going to talk to Tim Walters. Okay?" He asked.

"In the mean time, you three had better lay low. Don't stay here anymore… People have seen our squad car here… We don't need anything to happen to any of you." Ricky stated.

"And, John, that means you can't go home. Neither can you, Trish. You guys live too close, and it's hella easy to get people's addresses these days." Ken continued.

Shawn, John and Trish looked at one another.

"What do I do about Oliver?" Trish asked.

"He's not even in the country. Don't worry, he's safe with our parents." Ken stated.

"We'll call you guys if anything comes up, okay? Just… Get out of here for now."

Ricky and Ken shook Shawn and John's hands, hugged Trish goodbye and left.

John, Shawn and Trish watched them drive down the street, then turned to look at one another.

"What now?" Trish asked.

"Well, I guess we look into nearby hotels." John replied.

* * *

**A/N: I wish I could leave you guys informative author notes without giving away important plot points, but I can't…**

**One thing I guess I can say is that this story will have several rocky chapters ahead of it. However, each chapter contains a significant plot point that will build up to something big. Don't worry; it's going to be exciting. I promise. **


	24. A Matter of Trust

Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 24

John, Shawn and Trish walked into John's hotel room and sat down. It had been a few hours since Ricky and Ken booted them from Danny's house. Shawn and Trish didn't have the heart to abandon John while he was in this type of mood… It probably wouldn't end pretty.

Shawn noticed his cell phone was vibrating.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Shawn? It's Shane. Listen, I know you hate me and everything, but you really need to get down here."

Shawn raised an eyebrow as Trish and John stood closer to him to try and listen in on the conversation.

"Where exactly is 'down here'?" Shawn asked.

"New York City." Shane replied.

"Why should I go to New York?" Shawn asked.

"Macey is in the hospital."

"What the fuck do you mean Macey is in the hospital?" Shawn shouted, making Trish gasp and take a step back.

John, however, narrowed his eyes and stood his ground.

"We were in my penthouse watching a movie when she started complaining of sharp stomach pains. I rushed her to the hospital… They're running tests on her. I think you should be here, Shawn. I don't care what you think of me… Right now we need to be here for Macey."

Shawn was silent. His mind and his heart were doing battle. One was saying he had to be there for his little sister… The other was saying he was on the phone with a man who is responsible for the kidnapping and possible death of another.

"Shawn! Say something!" Trish hissed at him.

"…Uh… Okay. I'll… I'll try to get a flight out as soon as I can." Shawn replied, looking back and forth between John and Trish.

"Great! I'll tell her when they let me see her!"

Shawn couldn't help but notice the sincerity in Shane's voice. Maybe he wasn't kidding.

"See you… Eventually." Shawn stated.

"Looking forward to it. Listen, try and get a flight into Newark. Kennedy is delaying their flights like crazy. I'll send someone to pick you up if you text me your arrival time."

Shawn jerked his head back in shock.

Whoa.

Shane was being nice to him?

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Bye."

Both men hung up. Shawn pocketed his cell phone and looked up at John and Trish.

"What the hell was that all about? Shane sounded awfully nice to me." John stated.

"Almost seems fishy, doesn't it?" Shawn asked.

Trish slapped his arm.

"Shawn! Your sister is in the hospital… There's no time to be wondering whether or not Shane is playing tricks on you!" She shouted.

Her face softened a bit when she realized what she just said.

"Exactly. Shane could be using this as a diversion because he knows we're snooping around up here looking for clues as to where Danny vanished off to…" Shawn stated.

"Yeah, that asshat Tim Walters probably called him and tipped him off… Since my brothers are pretty sure he had something to do with all of this." John stated, glaring at the floor.

The room fell silent.

"Right. I should probably see about getting a flight to New York City… Hope you two don't mind me dropping out of the search… I have to see what's going on."

"No, it's fine, Shawn. Please. Go back to New York and take care of Macey. John and I have things under control." Trish replied.

"Okay… Thanks."

Trish hugged Shawn goodbye and watched as he shook hands with John.

"Be safe, Shawn." John told him.

Shawn smiled his thanks, then picked up his bag and left the room.

Trish and John turned to look at one another.

"What do we do now?" Trish asked.

"I'm not quite sure… I guess we can do some snooping of our own."

Trish raised a confused eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

John smiled evilly.

"You'll see."


	25. Blue and Yellow

Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 25

John and Trish walked outside of the hotel for the first time since Shawn left. They were going to go out immediately after he left for the airport, but they soon realized how late it was getting and how much trouble they would have gotten into with Ken and Ricky if they were discovered.

Now that it was sunny and bright out, the twins wouldn't be able to force them back inside.

"Okay, we're outside. Now what?" Trish asked.

John was looking around, almost as if he wasn't paying attention.

"We… Go this way." He stated and led them away from the hotel, back towards Danny's house.

Trish must've realized were they were going, as well.

"John! You heard your brothers. We can't go back to Danny's."

"Bullshit! He's my brother, too, and I have every right to go and visit his house… Whether he's there or not."

Trish narrowed her eyes angrily, then grabbed a hold of John's zip hoodie and pulled him back to face her.

"Your brothers are cops, John. I'm pretty sure they can place you under arrest until this is solved." She stated.

John scoffed.

"My brothers have let me slide so many times, they should be civilians by now. They don't have the strength to lock me up, Trish… Now, do you want to find Danny or not?" He asked.

Trish continued glaring at him.

"What about Tim?" She asked.

"What about him?"

"Don't you think it'd be dangerous to go there when he could be waiting to attack us?" She asked.

John burst into laughter.

"Oh, please. That's almost as funny as the time Danny wrote a love poem in the third grade!" He shouted and continued laughing.

Trish quirked an eyebrow.

"Really? He wrote a love poem when he was in the third grade?" She asked.

John stopped laughing and rolled his eyes.

"Sure, if you want to call it that. I think he wrote it about Elwood."

"Elwood?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, our Golden Retriever. He had a brother named Jake, but Danny was a hell of a lot more fond of Elwood… For whatever reason it was."

Trish continued staring at John like he was crazy.

"Jake and Elwood..? As in the Blues Brothers?" She asked, sarcastically.

John shrugged his shoulders.

"My parents had a thing for Belushi and Aykroyd, alright? Can't you tell? Danny and I are named after them, for Christ's sake." John replied.

Trish laughed out loud.

"John!"

John and Trish whirled around and saw Ken and Ricky behind them.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Ricky asked.

John and Trish exchanged a sarcastic glance, then looked back at the Jenkins twins. Their faces were a fine shade of maroon and they were snarling.

"For a walk?" John asked, hesitantly.

"I knew it! You two are going back to Danny's!" Ken shouted.

"Are not!" John shouted back.

"Are too!" The twins shouted in unison.

"No we're not! We're just trying to go for a friggin walk! Do you really think you can keep us caged in a hotel room forever?" John asked.

Ken and Ricky looked at one another, then back at John and Trish. They sighed and dropped their angry faces.

"No… But it's safer than letting you roam the streets near Danny's house. The cop we had doing a stakeout was clubbed on the head." Ricky stated.

"Are you shittin' me?" John asked.

"I wish I was. Luckily, the cop's partner returned from patrolling around the house in time to chase the suspect away before he would have stolen the keys… Apparently, someone wants to break back into Danny's house."

John's face twisted into what Trish could only perceive as blind fury.

"What about Walters?" She asked.

Ricky and Ken exchanged glances again. Trish was starting to take that as a bad sign.

"Don't know… The warrant we petitioned for is being taken very seriously, since we're personally involved with the case and all. We're not allowed to go near him until it's been cleared and approved." Ken replied.

"I don't get it… Why are Walters' fingerprints on file?" She asked.

"Walters was part of an armed robbery about 15 years ago. He got out about two years ago on good behavior. Moved in next door to Danny the day after he got out." Ricky explained.

Trish raised a confused eyebrow.

"How'd he get the money for that?" She asked.

"That's what we'd like to know. Some of the local rats seem to think he's in cahoots with some American hotshot millionaire. Nobody seems to know who, though." Ken stated.

John growled.

"I'd bet one of them knows… Ever try bribing them with something other than jail time?" John asked.

"We could lose our badges for that, John!" Ken shouted, defensively.

"Yeah? What's more important? Your little brother or that fucking badge?" John shouted.

"What are you on about? Of course Danny is more important to us than…" Ken wouldn't let himself finish.

"Than prove it!"

"You have some nerve, John! After everything we've done for you…" Ricky stated.

"Yeah, and you should be giving Danny the same regard. Don't puss out on him just because you're so concerned about saving your badges so you can lose them at a more chivalrous time. There's nothing more chivalrous than saving your fucking brother!" John shouted.

Ken and Ricky stared at John in shock. They were planning ways of lunging for his throat that would avoid knocking Trish over. The last thing they needed to do was hurt an innocent bystander…

"Hang on,"

The Jenkins brothers looked at one another. Ricky looked around, almost as if he was looking for something.

"Where the fuck is Trish?" He asked.

Ken and John looked around their general area and saw the young woman nowhere in sight.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN!**

**I would've posted this on the 29****th****, but it was my 21****st**** birthday… Soooooo…. I delayed it for a bit. Sorry!**

**Hope y'all liked the update. **


	26. Going Through the Motions

Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 26

Trish was about to walk out of the hotel when she came face to face with the Jenkins boys in the lobby.

"Oh my God! Where have you been?" Ken asked.

Trish saw the extremely stressed out looks on their faces. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but figured her impromptu departure to locate her cell phone probably freaked them out.

"Sorry, you guys were arguing. I figured it would be a bad time for me to interrupt and tell you I was going back to hotel to get my cell phone… You know… In case Shawn calls to tell us what happened to Macey." She explained.

The twins calmed down almost instantly, but John was still red faced and glaring.

"Don't you understand you can't do something like that at a time like this? You could vanish and wind up wherever Danny is without a way to contact us!" He shouted.

She glared at him in response.

"Johnny, we understand you're under a lot of stress and you're really concerned…"

"Shut the hell up, moron." John growled.

"John, we're trying to help here… We understand what you're…"

"You don't understand shit, Ken! You don't know what I'm going through right now. Danny could be dead, and all you two care about is saving your stupid badges. You know what a badge is made of? Metal. They can be replaced. Your little brother is made of flesh and blood. He can't be replaced. The fact you're picking your badge over your brother is absolutely ridiculous…"

Faster than lighting, a hand rocketed at John's face. The force of it knocked him back, and it did its job by shutting him up immediately.

John held his cheek and looked up at the cause of his pain with sad eyes. The ever so feisty Trish Stratus glared back at him.

"You overreact sometimes, John. Danny always warned me to be specific with you. Now I know why,"

The twins exchanged a concerned look as they watched. John looked down at the ground for a moment, then looked back at Trish and sighed.

"You should have more faith in your brothers than that. They've been protecting your ass since you've been born. How could you accuse them of caring more about their badges than Danny's life?" She asked.

"If they really did get Walters prints off of the lead pipe, they had just cause to go into the house and question him on account of suspicious behavior. Requesting a warrant is useless if they have evidence." John replied.

"Actually no, dumbass. The fact we have personal connections to this case is enough for us to get tossed off of it… We're not even supposed to be on this case in the first place. We're only here because we pulled seniority over the guys who had this case assigned to them. We need a warrant to play things safe. We don't want to overreact and get booted from the case." Ricky explained.

John continued glaring at the twins.

"Speaking of which, we should really get back to the station to see if the warrant has been approved." Ken stated.

The twins awkwardly waved their hands, as if to say goodbye, and walked back to their squad car.

John looked at Trish, who kind of felt bad for slapping him now that she saw the large red handprint on his face.

"Sorry for hitting you, John… You were out of control." Trish stated.

John remained silent for a little while, looking back and forth from the ground and Trish's face.

Danny was right about his brother… He was a tough customer to figure out.

"I deserved it… Danny would've done the same thing." He mumbled.

"I'm pretty sure he'd never hit you, John."

"Oh, you'd be surprised. Danny isn't the perfect angel you seem to think he is..,"

John paused to acknowledge the look on Trish's face.

"But that only confirms my suspicion."

"What suspicion is that, John?" Trish asked.

John looked over at her with a smug smile on his face.

"You're in love with him."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the birthday wishes, everyone! You guys are so sweet.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. **


	27. Disturbia

Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 27

Trish was about to interject and scream at John for accusing her of such a thing when her cellphone rang.

She waved John off with her right hand and walked outside to take the call.

"Hello?"

"Trish! It's Shawn! Whatever you do, don't hang up or walk around by yourself!" Shawn shouted.

Trish turned around and saw John staring at her through the window.

"John is watching me, everything is okay. What the hell is wrong?" She asked.

She distinctly heard Shawn panting, almost as if he was running.

"That motherfucker is going to get it! And I can't wait for it to happen. I hope I'm there to see it, I swear to God…"

Trish raised an eyebrow.

"Shawn, calm down. What's the matter?" She asked.

"He tricked me! He tricked me into coming down to New York City so I could leave you alone and vulnerable so one of his stupid henchmen could grab you and…"

"What are you talking about? Will you calm the hell down so you can talk to me?" Trish shouted.

"Right, sorry. Okay… I got down here and, as promised, there was a car waiting for me at Newark. I got to the hospital and they said Macey was released three hours before I got there." Shawn explained.

"Okay… Was she there for whatever Shane said was wrong with her?" Trish asked.

"I don't know, they wouldn't tell me. They said the guy that was with her, who I'm only assuming was Shane, demanded that they don't release information about her to anyone who comes in asking questions. I explained to them that I'm her older brother and her boyfriend is an asshole, but they didn't care… One of the nurses did hit me with a clipboard for calling Shane an asshole, though."

Trish laughed under her breath.

"Only you could gain hatred from those around you by letting a few choice words slip…" She stated.

"No, not really. It's a talent that many people have… I just happen to be the best at it." Shawn replied.

"What are you going to do now?" Trish asked.

"Well, how are things going up there?"

"John and I left the hotel to try and get back to Danny's so we can snoop around, but Ken and Ricky caught us… They got into a huge argument with John, so I slapped John, and the twins left to go and check on the status of the warrant. I don't know what John is planning to do right now…" Trish stated.

She watched as John ran out of the hotel.

"Well, it's a good thing you've stuck together through all of this…"

Shawn's voice faded away as she felt the cellphone get knocked out of her hand.

Time seemed to slow as she fell to the side, having been grabbed and tossed out of the way, quite roughly, by John. As she fell, she saw two men, who were coming up from behind her, running straight towards John.

She finally hit the floor and looked up, watching as John swung wildly at the two bigger men, screaming for help in what seemed like an odd blur of English and French.

"Trish! Run!" John shouted.

Trish snapped back into reality, looked up at the man who was now bleeding profusely from the nose and nodded her head. She pushed herself off of the ground and took a step, then stopped.

"Where you goin, girly?"

She turned around and saw John sprawled out on the ground, having been knocked unconscious from a blow to the head with whatever blunt object the disgusting excuse of a man who just spoke to her was hiding behind his back. [Holy run-on sentence, Batman!]

"Nowhere." She replied.

She backed away but was forced to stop when she came into contact with the other man.

"Doesn't look like 'nowhere' to me. You trying to run?"

At least the second man spoke proper English.

"What does it look like?" She asked.

She wasn't able to go anywhere since he had already clamped his hands down on her arms to keep her still. Squirming wasn't going to help her, either, so she stayed put.

"You weren't hard to catch at all, did you know that?" The second man asked.

She stared at him, then looked down at John. She looked around and was highly confused as to why nobody was standing around, watching them.

She remembered her cellphone, which was pretty much forgotten by the men at this point.

"Shawn! Help!" She screamed.

Her efforts got her nothing but a hand covering her mouth as she was roughly dragged towards a car and tossed in against her will.

* * *

**A/N: I know how much you guys hate cliffhangers… So I decided to leave you with one, lol. **


	28. Maybe

Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 28

"How long has he been like that?"

"A few hours."

"Don't you think you should get him checked out?"

"He'll wake up eventually. Always does."

"His head is bleeding! Look at his face! You _have_ to get a doctor!"

"Oh, please. Look, his eyes are moving."

"I don't care! He is obviously in very bad shape, and you should consider doing the _humane_ thing and help him!"

Danny cracked his eyes open. His vision was blurry, but he was able to make out two different figures. One was the burly pain in his ass, and the other was that of a woman.

"Shut up, bitch. See? His eyes are open. He's perfectly fine."

Danny saw a hand fast approaching his neck, but it stopped short when the woman jumped in the middle of them.

"Don't you _dare_ lay a hand on him."

"Who the hell are you to tell _me_ what to do? You shouldn't even be here!"

"Yeah, but I'm still here because you lack the balls to get rid of me."

"I swear to God, Macey…"

Danny's eyes snapped open.

"Macey..?"

The woman in question turned to look at him, her face full of concern.

"Hi, Danny."

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

She leaned closer to him to put a hand on his forehead, then pulled it away and sighed.

"I found out where you were and decided to stop by. You're going to have to get up if you want to get out of here."

The other man in the room cleared his throat, making Macey turn to look at him.

"Hi, did you forget about me? I'm not letting him leave."

"He's leaving whether you like it or not." Macey stated.

The man backhanded Macey, then leaned closer to her with a menacing look on his face.

"I'll put you in the hospital for real this time."

Macey held her cheek and glared at him. She was thinking of a response when, suddenly, Danny's knee rocketed at the man's face, knocking him silly. Macey watched as Danny lunged at the bigger man, knocked him to the ground and pounded on his face with perfectly aimed fists.

"Get the hell out of here!" Danny shouted, continuing his assault on the bigger man.

Macey ran forward as if to leave, but stopped and turned to look at Danny.

"I'm not leaving without you."

Danny stopped pounding on the man's face and turned to look at Macey.

"Just go."

"I said I'm not leaving without you."

Danny glared at her, then started choking the bigger man.

"Go and get my brothers, then."

Macey rolled her eyes and walked up to Danny, then tugged on his shirt.

"Come on, let's get out of here,"

She was able to pull him away from the bigger man and start leading him towards the door.

"When I got down here, I thought you were either dead or dying. It's amazing how you were able to do all that, as hurt as you are."

Danny cracked a small smile for her.

"Consider it a part of my profession."

"What's that? Professional badass?" Macey teased.

Just as they were about to start climbing the stairs, the man grabbed a hold of Danny's leg.

"Where exactly do you think you're going?"

Danny whirled around and kicked the man in the face. However, since the man still had a firm grip on Danny's leg, he pulled the younger man down with him. The two started rolling around the floor fighting one another.

By the time Macey was able to run over to where they were, the man was choking Danny and slamming his head against the ground. She slapped the bigger man across the cheek, making him turn to look at her.

"Get the hell off of him!"

The man glared at her and stood up, picking Danny up with him.

"You are most certainly not the boss of me, Macey. I'll be forced to hurt you once I'm done with this one."

Macey looked from the man to Danny, who was looking back at her as if he was barely conscious.

"Tell you what, vilain canard… How about you let her go..? And we'll finish this. Man to man."

The man looked down at Danny, then looked back at Macey.

"Get the hell out of here."

Macey looked at Danny.

"Go." He stated.

She bit her lip and ran, taking the steps two at a time.

The man looked back at Danny.

"What the hell did you call me?"

Danny quirked an eyebrow, as if testing him.

"You mean you're Canadian and you don't understand French?"

The bigger man rolled his eyes.

"I'm not Canadian."

"Well, then… You're screwed, aren't you?"

The man rolled his eyes again and was about to punch Danny in the face, but his cell phone rang.

"Yeah,"

There was a pause on his end, and Danny strained his ears to try and listen to the conversation.

"Got it,"

The man hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket, then looked at Danny.

"You're gonna be getting some company."

Danny glared. The man went to punch him, but Danny blocked it.

"Joyous occasion."

"In the form of Trish Stratus."

Danny's eyes widened in horror, allowing the bigger man the opportunity to land a hard punch right to his face.

* * *

**A/N: This wasn't my original idea for chapter 28, but I realized I forgot to cut back to Danny... And I wanted to make things a little interesting by adding in Macey's presence. She's a significant part of this story and I feel like I forget about her existence...**

**In any case, expect another update before the week is out. We're fast approaching the end of the story.**

**Post-publish edit: Devin just reviewed and said she was confused. Remember, in chapter 20, I had a big guy beating Danny up? I didn't name him then, and I didn't name him in this chapter. I think it makes for a more mysterious captor. Honestly, how menacing would that guy seem if he suddenly had a name Danny could refer to him by? I don't mean to sound snippy, believe me, I'm typing this with a smile on my face, but I just wanted to reiterate that I didn't name him and I don't really plan on it until later. **


	29. Millstone

Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 29

"John! John, wake up,"

John winced and forced his eyes open. The first thing he noticed was that he was laying face-up on the concrete outside of the hotel, and his head was pounding.

"Oh thank God, he's alive!"

John shifted his eyes to the side and saw Ken kneeling beside him.

"Of course he's alive, stupid."

John watched Ricky kneel down on the other side of him.

"What happened?" John asked, groaning as he brought a hand to his aching head.

The twins looked one another in the eyes, then looked back down at John in unison.

"We were going to ask you that same question… Although we can say it looks like you got beat up and eventually knocked unconscious… And the same people who did that kidnapped Trish…" Ken replied.

John closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Everything suddenly came back to him, so he snapped his eyes open and looked at his brothers.

"Jesus Christ, you're right. Trish got a phone call from someone and came out here to talk. I saw two guys running at her, so I ran outside to protect her… It's only obvious how far that got me…"

Ken and Ricky once again looked at one another, then back down at John.

"Do you remember what they looked like?"

"One of them was barely able to speak English… He had a thick French accent, so he was definitely from Montréal. He had dark hair and light eyes, kinda like Danny's, and was just about as tall as him… The second guy had light hair and light eyes… And he spoke excellent English. A little taller than Danny, though." John replied.

Ken and Ricky sighed and nodded their heads.

"Do you think this had anything to do with Danny being missing?" Ken asked.

John narrowed his eyes angrily at Ken's ridiculous question, but decided to listen to the conversation.

"No, can't be… He didn't give Walters' description…" Ricky replied.

"But, Trish was kidnapped." Ken stated.

"Could be sheer coincidence."

"But what about—"

John had enough. He was trying not to explode, but it wasn't working.

"Of course it had _everything_ to do with Danny being missing! How dense are the two of you, anyway,"

Ricky and Ken turned to look at John, who was now sitting up and holding his head.

"Don't you find it _kind_ of ironic that Toronto isn't really French speaking, yet one of the guys was barely able to speak English? And they were hell-bent on grabbing Trish and getting the hell out of here?"

Ricky rolled his eyes.

"John, Toronto's 9-1-1 emergency service respondents are trained to speak over 150 languages because of all of the different languages spoken here on a day-to-day basis. He could be from a French-speaking home… Come on, Danny knows five languages and he was raised here."

"That's because Danny is a freak." Ken muttered under his breath.

John's hand flew out faster than lightning, grabbed Ken by the collar and pulled him close.

"If you _ever_ speak about him like that again, I'll be forced to hurt you."

"Shit. Sorry." Ken replied, putting his hands up in defeat.

John let go of him and pushed him away. He rubbed his forehead, then sighed and looked down at the ground.

"What do we do now?" He asked.

"Well, _we_ are going to go back to the precinct to see if our warrant has been approved, then file a report about the most recent incident relating to the case. You, on the other hand, are going to the hospital, where you'll be held for no less than 24 hours."

"Are you shittin' me?" John shouted.

He instantly regretted it and pressed a hand against his head to try and ease the pain.

"No, we're not. You have to go to the hospital and get checked out." Ken replied.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Ricky stated.

John growled.

"I'm not staying there for 24 hours."

"Don't make us put a guard at the door, John." Ken threatened.

John glared at him.

"I have a question." John stated.

"What's that?"

"Have either one of you told mum or dad about this?"

Ken and Ricky looked one another in the eyes, then looked back at John.

"We thought you called them." Ken replied.

"Nope." John confidently replied.

"Why so confident?" Ricky asked.

"Well… I could always call them and tell them you promised you would tell them, but never did. Then they'll be pissed at you, especially once they hear about how long Danny's been missing and the fact you haven't really done anything to find him."

"Are you blackmailing us?" The twins shouted in unison, their faces a fine shade of maroon.

John smirked.

"Maybe."

Ken and Ricky glared at John, then turned just as Shawn ran up to them.

"Oh my God! What the hell happened? Are you okay?" Shawn asked as he knelt down beside John.

John quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" John asked.

Shawn sighed and glared at him.

"I got to New York only to find out that Macey had been released from the hospital about three hours before I got there, and the guy that was with her told the nurses not to release any information to anyone who came in asking about her. I can only assume it was Shane, so I called him an asshole, and a nurse smacked me with a clipboard."

"Good job." John replied.

Shawn took note of the dried blood on John's face.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Trish walked out here to talk to you on the phone, yeah? Well, I saw two big guys running at her, so I ran out here to protect her and wound up getting knocked out. My brothers woke me up not so long ago and told me Trish had been kidnapped."

Shawn's jaw nearly dropped.

"…I thought something was happening… I heard her scream for help… That's why I got here as fast as I did… Has to be some kind of record."

Ken and Ricky rolled their eyes.

"So, are you willing to take John to the hospital?" Ken asked.

"Huh? Yeah, sure." Shawn replied.

"Alright, good. See you two later."

Ricky and Ken walked over to their squad car, hopped in and sped away.

Shawn looked back at John.

"Can you get up?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"We're gonna go looking for your brother."

"Don't you think we should concentrate on Trish first?" John asked.

"I have a feeling that if we find one, we'll definitely find the other."

* * *

**A/N: Hello all! I truly appreciate your reviews, but I'm confused as to something almost all of you brought up... Why did you think Shane was the one in the basement with Danny and Macey in Chapter 28..? I can guarantee you, if he was down there, I would have referred to him by name. The 'burly man' in Chapter 28 is the same guy that was beating Danny up in Chapter 20... **

**Anywho... Since I'm unsure of when I'll post the next chapter, I want to take this time out to wish all of you a very Merry Christmas or a very Happy Hanukkah. Be safe, be happy and be healthy. **


	30. Inside the Fire

Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 30

Trish was rudely shoved into a basement, falling to the floor as she lost her footing.

The door slammed behind her just as she was able to sit down on the cold floor. She looked around the room with extremely disinterested eyes. There wasn't anything special about this place. Why the hell was she here?

She looked over in the corner of the room and saw Danny sprawled out, unconscious.

"Danny," She gasped, crawling over to him.

She rolled the slightly younger man over onto his back. His face was covered in bruises, cuts and dried blood. His right eye was bruised and swollen. There was a cut on the bridge of his partially broken nose. She sniffled as she placed his upper body in her lap and rested his head against her chest.

She gently rubbed his head and, before realizing it, leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Danny, please wake up," She whispered.

Almost as if on cue, Danny cracked an eye open and looked around. Before long, he opened both eyes and tried to sit up, but groaned and leaned back against Trish.

"Oh, thank God you're okay!" Trish shouted, hugging him closer to her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

She pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"I don't know, really. I was brought here. The real question is, what are you doing here? I mean… What happened to you?" She asked, still running a hand through his hair.

Danny looked around and tried to remember. The last thing he saw was a…

Oh. That's what happened.

Danny tried to answer her, but the world was spinning a little too fast for his liking.

"…Shane…" He whispered, and once again lost consciousness.

"Danny," Trish shouted, tapping his cheek with her hand.

No use. He was out of it.

"Come on, Danny… What about Shane? What does Shane have to do with it?" Trish asked.

"Hello there, Trish."

Trish looked up and saw Shane standing in front of them with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Shane..? What the hell are you doing here?" Trish asked.

"Oh, come on, Trish… Do you take me for an innocent puppy?" Shane asked, raising a sarcastic eyebrow.

Trish glared at Shane and watched as the men who snagged her stood next to him.

"I know damn well you're not innocent… What do you want?"

"Well, that's simple. You and your, ahem, friend over there," Shane gestured toward Danny.

Shane noticed Danny was knocked out.

"Good God, he's unconscious… Do something about it." Shane stated.

The English-speaking man went to move.

"No! Don't touch him!" Trish shouted, hugging Danny protectively.

Shane's accomplice turned to look at him, making him roll his eyes.

"Jesus Christ. Don't make me go over there."

The two men stormed over to Trish, grabbed Danny and pulled him away from her. Danny didn't flinch or open his eyes, even when he was pulled into a standing position and was shaken back and forth.

"Leave him alone." Trish begged.

Shane stormed over to where Danny was with his henchmen.

"All muscles and no brains," He remarked.

He balled his right hand into a fist, pulled back and punched Danny in the face as hard as he could. Danny woke with a start and, once he noticed who was standing in front of him, went to charge.

Shane's goons, however, kept a firm grip on him.

"Good morning, Daniel. Why don't you go sit over there?" Shane asked, quite condescendingly.

The bigger henchman tossed Danny into the wall, then stormed over to him, yanked him into a kneeling position and put a loaded gun to his head.

Trish, who had been watching with wide eyes, was fighting back tears. She couldn't stop herself anymore.

"Stop it, Shane! What the hell do you want?" She shouted.

"Oh, that's right. I'm sorry… Anyway… It's come to my attention that you and your little friend over there are trying to get involved in my relationship with Macey. I don't like it at all. You two need to back out of it. Macey's a great girl."

"Who wants nothing to do with you!" Trish shouted.

Shane cleared his throat with a frown on his face.

"We've had the chance to talk since then—"

"Have you fucked her?" Trish asked.

Shane knelt down to look her in the eyes. He had a sadistic look on his face that actually scared her.

"You know I'd never hit a woman, Trish. So…" Shane snapped his fingers.

The man, who still remained nameless, smacked Danny across the face with his gun.

"Danny!" Trish shouted, tears finally escaping her eyes.

Shane smirked at Trish, then looked over at Danny. He looked back at Trish when he noticed something.

"You love him… Don't you," He asked.

Trish glared at him in response. What would he do if she answered him?

"You can answer me, you know. It's okay to move on… Hell, I did. To something better. Too bad you took a step down,"

Shane watched as she bit her tongue to keep from answering.

"Wow. You knew better than to answer me because that would mean another shot to that little bastard's face. You're a smart girl, Trish. That's what I always liked about you. You really do love him… Don't you?" He asked.

Trish looked up at Shane with unshed tears in her eyes.

"More than anything in the world."

"Oh, well that's sweet. You know, I could let the both of you go… You're just making it harder on yourselves because you're hell bent on splitting Macey and me up. If you, ya know, promised to keep your damn nose out of it, I'd be more than happy to… Release you." Shane stated.

"…I can't promise you that, Shane." Trish replied.

"Why the hell not? I mean… Don't you care about Danny? Don't you want to marry the poor bastard and live a happy life together?" Shane asked.

Trish narrowed her eyes angrily at him.

"You're lying." She stated.

Shane scoffed.

"What does it matter if I'm lying, Trish? You _lied_ to me!" Shane seethed.

"What are you talking about?" Trish asked.

"You lied to me about the whole thing with Danny. How he brought you to an abortion clinic."

"Shane, that was five years ago!"

"That's five years we could have been together raising a child!" Shane shouted.

Trish's eyes widened.

"Shane, you know damn straight you wouldn't have married me to raise a kid."

Shane looked at her angrily.

"You think I would've run off on you if I found out you were pregnant? It's not true. I would've stuck around because…"

"'Because..?'" Trish pushed further.

"Because the thought of another _man_ raising _my_ child makes me sick," Shane replied, glaring at Danny.

He looked back at Trish with sadness in his eyes.

"You were never really honest about your relationship with him."

"I never lied to you about Danny because there was nothing to lie about. He was my friend when I needed one the most." Trish whispered.

Shane scoffed again.

"Yeah? For some reason, I have a hard time believing you two are just friends."

"We _are_ just friends. Why don't you understand that?" Trish asked.

"I don't know, Trish. You tell me. You're the one who's so willing to protect him."

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnnn**


	31. Calm Before The Storm

Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 31

John and Shawn were running down the street towards Danny's house.

"Do you want to stop or slow down?" Shawn asked.

John turned to look at him to test his seriousness.

"Can we walk for a bit,"

The two stopped running and started walking at a normal pace.

"I'm not as young as I used to be…" John stated.

"You're still younger than I am. Don't forget that." Shawn replied.

"True as that may be, you're still in better shape than me. You're a wrestler, after all, it's part of your profession to stay fit."

Shawn chuckled and glanced over at John, then looked back at the concrete.

"Do you think your brothers got the warrant?"

John rolled his eyes in slight annoyance.

"Who cares, at this point? If they were really concerned, they would've pushed for it to get cleared about two days ago…"

John's voice trailed off as he caught sight of a woman running towards them.

"Shawn! Shawn!"

Shawn stopped short, making John do the same. The woman crashed into Shawn and hugged him tight.

"Macey..? What the hell are you doing here,"

Shawn put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away from him so he could look her in the eyes.

"What the fuck is going on? First you're leaving Shane, then I get a phone call from him saying you had to go to the hospital… Then, when I get to New York, I was told to scram instead of getting to see you…"

Shawn's voice trailed off when he saw the confused look on Macey's face.

"What..? I was never in the hospital… I came straight to Toronto after the other night… In any case, I really need to…"

"Why the hell didn't you call me?" Shawn asked.

"Shut up! I really need tot ell you something important," Macey shouted.

Shawn looked at her funny.

"I found Danny."

John snapped his head in her direction, whereas Shawn's eyes widened.

"What?" John asked.

"I found Danny." Macey repeated.

"How the hell did you do that?" Shawn asked.

"I found a piece of paper in my bag. I'm pretty sure it's Shane's handwriting,"

John and Shawn watched as she unfolded a piece of paper.

"It has an address on it, a few names and numbers. I went to the address on the top… Danny was in the basement, along with some humongous guy that I can only assume is Jack Razy."

"Jack Razy? What does he look like?" John asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Tall, muscular. Buzz cut. Blue eyes. Know him?" Macey asked.

"Yeah, he was an amateur wrestler here in Toronto. My sister went to school with him." John replied.

"What do you know about him, other than that?" Shawn asked.

"If he gets his hands on Danny, he can twist him into a pretzel. Danny's too lanky to be able to fight back against him." John stated.

"Not when I was there. Danny was holding his own. He was using the element of surprise." Macey replied.

John looked at Macey.

"He was hitting my brother?"

"Yeah. Well, when I got there, Danny was unconscious on the ground. Then he woke up and attacked that guy after he slapped me…"

"Jack Razy slapped you?" Shawn shouted.

"That's not important right now. I'm fine. Anyway, Danny choked him out. When we were about to leave, Jack grabbed him and they started rolling around on the floor. I think it's safe to assume Danny sacrificed his own well being to save my ass, so we'd better get to him as soon as humanly possible."

"I couldn't agree with you more." John replied, and started walking in the direction Macey came from.

"Wait,"

John stopped walking and turned to look at Macey.

"He wanted me to get your brothers. Why is that?" She asked.

"They're cops." Shawn replied.

"Shouldn't we do that, then?" Macey asked.

"No. Fuck 'em. We can do this on our own." John replied and walked away.

Shawn turned to look at Macey.

"Do you have your cell phone?"

"Of course."

Shawn took out his cell phone and opened to his contacts.

"Here, call this number and tell either Ricky or Ken Jenkins what's going on. Nobody hears about it but them, okay?"

"You got it… Wait, you're not going with John, are you?"

"Somebody has to watch his back."

Macey pouted.

"You were right… And I'm sorry."

Shawn smiled at her and hugged her.

"Don't worry about that right now. I have to go."

Shawn broke the hug and started walking away.

"Be careful!" Macey shouted.

"Always."


	32. Do Ya

Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 32

Trish continued glaring at Shane. She really didn't trust him. She was well aware he knew; if the look on his face was anything to go by.

Why did he want her to believe him so bad?

"I don't like the look you're giving me." Shane remarked.

"You know damn well why you're receiving it. How do I know you're telling the truth?" She asked.

"You don't. You're just gonna have to trust me."

Trish continued glaring at him.

She honestly would've answered him if the door didn't break off its hinges, and two grown men came tumbling down the staircase.

Shane was wearing the most comical look on his face, watching in amusement as John and Shawn tried to untangle their limbs and stand up.

"What are you two doing here?" Trish asked.

"It's nice to see you, too." Shawn stated, scrambling away from John and dusting himself off.

"It's a rescue!" John shouted, feeling the need to correct his new partner in crime.

"Think again, boys," Shane stated. His goon stepped forward and pointed his gun at them.

Shawn swore under his breath.

"Told you we should've grabbed one of Ken's guns..." John mumbled.

"Yes, because stealing a police officer's firearm wouldn't look bad on our records at all."

"Number one, it's not stealing. It's called borrowing without consent. Number two, I do it all the time and they don't report me." John replied.

"Well, you're their brother. That's expected."

"What's that supposed to-"

"Shut the hell up! Oh my God!" Shane shouted.

"I'd apologize, but I'd rather kick your damn teeth in." Shawn stated.

"Get in line." John growled.

Shane smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Empty promises. At least I make due with my threats."

John and Shawn finally caught sight of Danny.

"Danny! What the fuck did you do to my brother?" John shouted, trying to scramble away from Shawn, who kept a firm hold on his arm in fear of the gun.

"Me? Not a thing." Shane innocently stated.

"Don't lie to me!" John shouted.

"I'm not lying." Shane replied.

John continued glaring at Shane. He was damn near ready to punch his lights out when he heard Danny groan and mumble incoherently.

John bit his tongue in anger, then looked at Shane and tried to swallow his pride.

"Can I sit with him?"

Shawn, Trish and Shane were taken aback by John's question.

"You're serious?" Shane asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at John.

"Serious as a heart attack."

Shane smirked at him.

"Free country." Shane stepped aside and gestured to Danny, making John run to his little brother and drop to his knees.

"Uh, boss,"

Shane turned to look at his goon.

"You said you were going to need this." The goon stated, holding out his gun for Shane to grab.

"You're a bastard." Trish growled.

Shane looked back at her and smirked again.

"I know," Shane replied, his smirk growing as he raised the gun and pointed it at Shawn.

"But I'm a bastard with a loaded gun."

* * *

**A/N: Dudes, I'm *SO* sorry it took me like four months to update this story. I've been ridiculously busy with a bunch of stuff. April and early May had assignments and finals and whatnot, but I graduated so yaaaaay. I spent June and early July working on a costume I kinda wore to an anime convention two weeks ago. But all is well because I literally have nothing to do now, so I have more time to work on fics and whatnot. So, yeah. Thanks for your patience. :D**

**Also... When did they update this site and add all of these weird features? It's scary! D:**

**I have so many more fics in mind to add to this site, so when I'm finished with this, I'm going to finish Like Old Times, then I'm going to rewrite When Will It End. Here's the best part, you guys can vote on the next fic you want me to work on. More details to come.**

**Or, of course, you can request one. This was a request. :D**


	33. Corrupted

**A/N: Emergency pre-chapter author's note! Trigger warning. Oh, and a character death.**

**BTW, you might want to re-read this before moving on to Chapter 34. Edits have been made.**

Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 33

Shawn swore under his breath as he stared at the gun in Shane's hand. He hoped the bastard wasn't crazy enough to pull the trigger... But, damn it all to hell. This is _Shane McMahon _standing no more than three feet in front of him with a freaking loaded gun in his hand.

"Do you really think shooting Shawn will make Macey come back to you?" Trish asked.

_Oh please, Trish. Don't piss him off. _Shawn closed his eyes and begged.

"I'm not thinking much right now, to be honest. I feel hurt and betrayed and I can't help but to jump to conclusions."

Shawn didn't miss the hint of sadness in Shane's voice. He cracked an eye open and saw Shane's arm visibly shaking. Trusting himself to open both eyes, Shawn looked into Shane's eyes and saw every bit of regret in them.

It honestly scared him.

"Shane..?"

Shane looked Shawn in the eyes.

"I mean... I've been... Everything is a lie."

Shawn and Trish glanced at one another, then looked back at Shane with confusion etched on their faces.

"What are you talking about?" Trish asked.

Shane lowered the gun, allowing Shawn to sigh in relief. Shawn jumped into action, delivering a swift superkick to the henchman's chin, completely knocking the man out, then turned his attention to Shane.

"Drop the gun." Shawn stated.

Shane shook his head.

"No. Absolutely not."

"Please? It's making me nervous."

"There are worse things I could be doing with this thing right now." Shane replied, matter of factly.

Shawn really wished he had been known for thinking about something before actually doing it.

He saw John stand up out of the corner of his eye. In an instant, John jumped on Shane from behind, whereas Shawn jumped forward. The two of them started to wrestle the gun away from Shane. Trish was able to snag the weapon when it came loose from Shane's hands.

John put Shane in a full nelson. "Get away from us."

Shawn had no choice but to obey. He didn't necessarily want John to do what he was doing, but he understood how personal it was.

John let go of Shane and spun him around, then punched him clear in the face before Shane had a second to collect his bearings.

Trish and Shawn watched as John continued using Shane as a punching bag. When blood started dripping from Shane's nose and lips, Shawn stepped forward.

"I think he's had enough." Shawn stated.

"No. Not nearly enough. I'm going to make him pay for what he did to my brother."

"Don't you care that he isn't even fighting back?" Shawn shouted.

John, who had a hand fisted in Shane's shirt to keep him close, looked at the man in front of him. He hated to admit that Shawn had a point; Shane hadn't swung a single fist since they got the gun away from him. John let go of Shane and pushed him away, making him fall on the ground.

"Fucking psychopath." John grumbled, then returned to Danny's side.

Shawn and Trish watched as Shane wiped blood away from his face with shaky hands.

"Do you… Want help standing?" Shawn tentatively asked.

"No thank you," Shane replied.

After a moment or two of awkward silence, Shane looked up at Shawn and Trish.

"I'm not angry with you. Or Danny. I think psychiatrists would call it displacement..."

"See a lot of psychiatrists?" John angrily grumbled from where he was sitting.

"Always." Shane replied, not even bothering to turn and look at him.

The room went oddly silent.

"You can continue if you want..." Trish calmly whispered.

Everyone remained silent. Shane sniffled and wiped blood from his nose.

"I guess you can say it started in college... Never really cared much about relationships. This one night, I went out with some friends to a party at a frat house. They had a lot of members from other Greek organizations there... And things were pretty messy..,"

Shane paused to get his thoughts in order. Shawn had a hunch he knew where this story was going. And he didn't like it.

"I woke up the next morning handcuffed to a bed. I can't tell you want happened. All I know is a sorority girl gave me a drink and I felt really funny afterwards... Like, beyond drunk."

"So you got roofied. Who gives a shit? That doesn't give you a right to..." John stopped talking altogether when he realized what it _could _have led to.

"Shit." Trish mumbled.

"And I found out that I'm a product of something I hate more than anything."

Trish and Shawn almost didn't want to know, but they never heard Shane be so open in the time they knew him, so they just had to ask.

"What are you talking about?" Shawn asked, voice a little more stern than he wanted it to sound.

"It doesn't really need explaining, Shawn."

"Ah, but I think it does." Shawn replied.

Shane stared at him.

"I suppose I owe you after everything I've done,"

Shawn nodded his agreement. Shane sighed.

"My dad used to drink in the '80s. He liked talking a lot, too. Would you be scared stiff if your drunk father cornered you and told you this extremely detailed story about how he raped a girl?"

Shawn's eyes damn near popped out of his head. He couldn't imagine his father doing such a thing...

Nor could he imagine Vince doing it.

"Yes." Shawn replied.

Shane stared at him, a sad smirk appearing on his face.

"Me too. I tried to play it off like he never said it, but he told me the story on several other occasions. And, on one day in particular, he let the date slip."

"So?" John asked.

"April 1969." Shane replied.

"Oh my God,"

John, Trish and Shane looked at Shawn.

"You were born nine months later." Shawn continued.

"Mmhmm." Shane replied, encouraging him to continue.

"He... He raped your mother?" Shawn had to grind out the last part. He didn't like it.

When he saw the pure sadness on Shane's face, he knew he struck a cord.

"Hit it on the head." Shane replied, tapping his head for emphasis.

"I find that hard to believe. Even if it is true, it doesn't give you a reason to do what you've been doing." John stated.

"I know." Shane replied, his tone dangerously... Resigned, almost.

"What's the matter, kid?" Shawn asked.

He honestly felt like he was the only one brave enough to talk to him.

"I can't deal with it anymore." Shane replied.

"I hate to break it to you... But you're gonna have to deal with it. You can't change it. It's in the past. You can only learn from it and hope it makes you a better person." Shawn stated.

Shane ran his free hand over his face, closing his eyes and breathing heavily. Shawn watched in mild horror as Shane pulled another gun out.

"Where the hell do you get these things?" Trish asked.

"That's not a real gun." Shane replied, sighing as he pointed the newly revealed weapon at Shawn.

"Come on, Shane. Think about what you're doing." Trish pleaded.

Shane's free hand dropped back to his side. "Oh, I have. Long and hard."

Trish and Shawn watched in terror as Shane slowly turned the gun on himself, resting it against his head.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Shawn shouted.

"Solving this the only way I know how," Shane turned his attention to Trish. "I wish you all the luck in the future. You and Danny seem like a great couple... I hope you two have a kid someday," Shane looked over at Shawn. "And you... I've been acting like a total dick towards you and Paul for years now. I just wanted to say that I'm really fucking sorry. You've always been my favorite competitor. I'm sorry I put a wedge between you and your sister... To be honest, I really did love her... I still do. Pure love. She's the one who helped me realize I've been wrong. Tell my mom and my sister I love them... And... Make up something for my dad."

Shawn went to stand next to Shane, but the younger mans free hand prevented him from doing so.

"Shane, this is stupid and wrong. You need help. Just... Please don't. Please."

"Stop acting like you care!" Shane shouted.

Shawn looked at Shane, visibly hurt by the words.

"We may not have been really close over the years, but I genuinely liked you when I first met you. I wanted to hang out with you more, but you changed and pushed everyone away. I couldn't help you then, but I can sure as hell help you now. I'm very stubborn and I refuse to back down until you agree to let me help you."

Shane smiled sadly at Shawn; his eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears.

"I can't be helped. This is the only way. I can't right the wrongs I've done... There's too many of them."

"Shane..." Shawn tried again.

"No." Shane nodded his head, took a deep breath and exhaled it shakily.

Trish and Shawn jumped and looked away as the loudest gunshot they've ever heard echoed in the basement.

Shawn was the first one who was brave enough to look.

"Oh my God."

* * *

**A/N: I can't believe I wrote that. Hope you guys are happy. XD**

**Sarah-Frog-Brothers-Fan – I really love Shane, too. It really bugs me to write him this way, but… I was asked to write this story and I like to think I'm dedicated to my storylines…**

**Remember, if anyone has a story request for me, feel free to message me. :D**

**This story is almost done… Two more chapters, I'd say. **

**Post edit A/N: Why the changes? Well… I wanted to have a fight between Shawn, John and Shane, but I thought the chapter was long enough as it was, and the content of the chapter was slightly… Iffy. Also, reviews I received made me irritated with myself for not writing the chapter better. I was at my cousins house when I wrote this, so I didn't really want to spend too much time on my laptop working on a wrestling fanfic [as I actually stopped watching wrestling about two years ago], so I kind of rushed through an update. I apologize for you guys being… Upset or let down after reading the original chapter, and I hope you like this one better. **


	34. Numb

**A/N: Another emergency pre-chapter author's note! I hate posting authors notes before the chapter… Anyway… Re-read Chapter 33 BEFORE reading this chapter! Changes have been made.**

* * *

Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 34

Shawn, John and Trish were sitting in the local hospital waiting.

Just waiting.

Time seemed to be going in slow motion for Shawn. He sat on the ground and held the hand of his boss's son as he died from a self-inflicted gunshot wound. No matter how many times he washed his hands, the blood was still there. It was still on his clothes.

He wouldn't be forgetting this for years to come.

Trish and John remained silent the whole time. They were extremely concerned about Danny, but they didn't utter a word of it. Neither one of them dared to touch Shawn, let alone look at him.

Ken and Rick were the ones who stormed into the basement no more than forty minutes prior. They said nothing to the group as they radioed for an ambulance and a one-way trip to the morgue.

Shawn put his head in his hands and sighed, trying to blink away tears.

"Shawn!"

Shawn looked up and saw Macey running towards him, his cell phone held tight in one hand. She hugged him from where he was sitting, since he lacked the energy to stand.

"Hey, Macey."

Macey pulled away from Shawn. "I don't like the sound of your voice," She took a moment to step back and observe her older brother. "Oh my God. What the hell happened?"

Shawn looked up at Macey and saw the cell phone in her hand, then jumped out of his seat.

"Is that my phone?" Shawn asked.

Macey looked down at the phone, then back up at her brother. "Yeah. Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Shawn snatched the phone. "Eventually."

She watched as he scrolled through his contacts. "Well?"

Shawn froze, finger hovering over the dial button, and looked over at his sister. "I'm not in the mood for this right now, Macey."

"Well, you're about to make a call on your damn phone, so I don't understand how you're in the mood to do that and not tell your little sister why you're covered in blood!"

"Shane is dead, alright?" Shawn shouted.

Macey stared at him in shock. "What?"

"I said 'Shane is dead, alright?' I couldn't stop him. I tried to stop him. He shot himself. I…"

"You're lying." Macey mumbled.

"If I'm lying, where the fuck is he? Hmm? Tell me!"

The room went silent. John and Trish wordlessly watched the siblings glare at one another.

"I… How is that..? I don't understand…"

"You don't understand. How the fuck do you think I feel, huh? I've known him for nearly twenty years. Hell, maybe more. I'm the one who got to listen to his mental breakdown. I'm the one who got to watch him snap. I'm the one who held his hand as he died. I'm the one who has to call his parents and tell them what he did… His final goodbyes. So. I'll ask again. How the fuck do you think I feel?" Shawn shouted.

Macey gaped at him. "I love him, you know."

Shawn stared at his sister, trying to calm himself down. "Yeah. I know. He told me to tell you he genuinely loved you, too."

"Does that bother you?"

"Macey… There's a hell of a lot of things about this that bother me, and I have a lot on my mind, alright?"

Macey lowered her head, in either shame or sadness, Shawn wasn't sure. "I'm sorry."

Shawn nodded his head and hit dial.

Vince McMahon picked up on the third ring.

"Shawn, you know I love you like a son, but it's a little late to be calling me, unless it's really important."

"It's really important, Vince."

"I can tell by your voice. What's the matter?"

"I… Uh… Are you sitting down right now?"

"Yes, I am. I take it this is _very _important, then?"

Shawn looked over at the entrance and saw Paul run into the hospital. He had a very concerned look on his face as he looked over at Shawn, but Trish and John were quick to stop him and explain what was going on. Paul kept shooting him sympathetic looks.

"Yeah."

"Well, are you going to tell me? Or should I hang up the phone and go to bed while you ponder on it?"

Shawn sighed. "Yeah… I just need a minute…"

"You've already taken three of mine, Shawn. Is this good or bad?"

"Bad. Kinda really bad, actually."

"How bad are we talking?"

"I'm sorry." Shawn blurted.

"For taking my time? Shawn, I…"

"Vince… Um… I don't want to be the one to tell you this, but I'm the only… Believe me… I'm in Toronto right now and… Well… Shane… Shane is… Um… Shane is… Dead."

"What the hell did you just say to me?" Vince shouted.

Shawn rubbed his forehead, then started to pace back and forth, trying to find the strength to tell his boss everything.

"Shane is dead."

Shawn listened, tears forming in his eyes, as Vince sobbed into the phone.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. That was taken care of.**

**I apologize for the delay in uploading this chapter. I edited chapter 33, and it took me a really long time to write this chapter. I'm probably only going to write one or two more. I want it to end on an even number, but if I feel I can finish it in one chapter, I will. I must warn, it'll be long, because I want to cover a lot of things, but I think you guys will enjoy it. I hope so, anyway, since you guys weren't very happy with the original 33****rd**** chapter. XD**

**Anyway… Yeah. I hope you guys liked this one. Let me know what you thought about the new 33, as well. **

**Also, I'm **_**always **_**taking story requests, so feel free to ask me for something if you want it. **


	35. Somewhere In Between

Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 35

"You don't have to come with me. Everyone knows how you feel about him."

John sighed, straightened his tie and looked at Danny. "I'm going. You need support. Hell, I don't even understand why you're going in the first place."

"The McMahons were very nice to me when I worked for them, especially Stephanie. Besides, Shawn needs a lot of support from his friends, and I'm going to do just that."

John shook his head. "Danny… I'm sure Shawn wouldn't care if you were there or not. You just got out of the hospital."

Danny glared at John. "I've known him longer than you."

"That doesn't mean anything and you know it!"

"You don't understand how Shawn's head works, man…"

"Can you two stop arguing, please?" Trish asked.

The brothers looked over at Trish and sighed.

"Come on, Trish. You know Danny should be resting."

"As much as I want to agree with you, you and I both know that Danny is going to do what he wants either way. And he made a valid point… Shawn needs his friends right now."

"Actually, Shawn would appreciate it if you stopped talking about him like he wasn't in a fifteen foot radius of your conversation."

Trish, John and Danny turned around to see Shawn and Paul standing behind them.

"Sorry you heard that." Danny offered.

"Whatever. Let's just go so we can get this over with." Shawn grumbled and stormed out of the room.

"Don't mind Shawn. His head isn't a nice place to be right now… Let's get going…"

* * *

The ceremony seemed to last forever, and the only thing running through Shawn's head was how wrong everything seemed. Shane McMahon was the guy who used to run around with loaded water guns and soak people, then run for his life when said person(s) chased after him with buckets of ice-cold water. It was highly amusing to see, especially if someone was able to catch him and hold him while somebody else got revenge on him. He was the guy people used to praise for being loyal to his friends, and God help you if he was angry with you for something.

How the hell was Shane actually _dead_? And how the hell did they still manage to get a memorial in a Catholic Church? Then again, Vince has a lot of money, and money sure as hell talks.

Just like Shane's entrance music said.

"Don't do it." Paul warned.

"Don't do what?" Shawn asked, raising a confused but seemingly emotionless eyebrow.

"Don't go and ask Vince about what you told me Shane said."

"I have to get some answers, Paul."

"It nearly killed you to tell me what he said. How the hell do you think you're going to react to telling Vince? Keep in mind that I've been your best friend for nearly twenty years. I understand you a hell of a lot better than Vince does."

Shawn looked Paul in the eyes. "He should know what was said."

"That's not the point, Shawn. His son committed suicide a few days ago. Let him remember his kid for how he was… Let us deal with the crazy bastard he died as."

Shawn ran a hand through his hair. "That's not fair to Shane, Paul. He hated his old man. Somehow he was able to mask that every single time he was near him. Vince should know. He should understand what his drunken words did to his son."

"Don't you dare, Shawn. Don't you fucking dare. You're going to regret it if you do!"

"He should know!"

"Who should know what?"

* * *

John and Danny were sitting off to the side, being careful not to make eye contact with too many people. John knew Danny wanted to interact with some of the employees that remembered him but just lacked the energy to do so. He watched his younger brother as he scanned the room, only to recognize a face and look away immediately.

Several of the guys who he recognized, like Glenn Jacobs, Jerry Lawler and Randy Orton, walked over to him to say hello, but Danny didn't keep the conversation going for that long.

"So… What's the future look like for us, then?"

Danny looked up and saw Trish standing in front of him. "Pardon?"

"You heard me, Danny."

Danny sighed and rubbed his face. "I did… I just don't think we should talk about that right now."

Trish sat down next to Danny and grabbed a hold of his hands. "Then when is a good time to talk about it? Tomorrow? Next week? Three months from now? When?"

Danny shook his head in amusement. "You're not going to let go of this, are you?"

"No."

"Fine. What do you want to do?"

"I want to move in with you, get married and start a family."

"That was… Detailed and… Quick." Danny replied, raising an amused eyebrow.

"I've had time to plan it, Danny. I worried about you when you went missing. I kept thinking about how much I loved you and how obvious it was to everyone and that I don't tell you I love you because I was afraid for Oliver."

"There's no reason to be afraid for him." Danny replied.

"I know. That's why I think it's okay to be a family now. A proper family. With a gorgeous house, a big back yard, a couple of kids and a dog."

"If that's what you really want, you know I'm fine with it."

"I understand that it's too soon, but… Wait, what?"

Danny chuckled. "I said I'm fine with it. I've loved you for a really long time now, Trish. I thought that much was obvious."

Trish smiled and nodded her head. "It is now."

"Good, then. It's settled… I have to ask, though. Why so sudden with this?"

"Shane said I should be happy… Wherever that leads me. I just so happen to think it leads me straight to your arms."

Danny stared at her. "When did he say that?"

"Before he died." Trish mumbled.

Danny sighed and nodded his head. "So I have Shane to thank for this?"

Trish smiled sadly at Danny and nodded her head, accidentally allowing a tear to slip out of her eye. She watched as Danny wriggled a hand free from her grip and wiped it from her face.

When Trish noticed Danny was going to say something, she put a finger against his lips to hush him. "Just stop talking."

Nobody was more surprised than Danny when she leaned forward and kissed him.

* * *

Shawn and Paul whirled around to see none other than Vince McMahon standing behind them.

"Nothing, dad." Paul replied.

Vince looked back and forth between the men standing in front of him. "Why does something tell me you're lying? I mean… It seemed important before I said something."

Paul and Shawn turned to look at one another.

"I don't think it's important right now." Paul stated.

"So, it's important?" Vince asked.

"Yes." Shawn replied.

"But it doesn't need mentioning right now, Shawn." Paul growled between gritted teeth.

Vince cleared his throat. "I take it this has something to do with Shane."

"Yes." Shawn replied, at the same exact time Paul replied with a resounding "No."

Vince once again looked back and forth between the two. "Can I assume the one who follows Christianity closely is the one who speaks the truth?"

"Well, yeah, but I also speak the truth when I say it doesn't need to be mentioned right now."

Vince looked over at Shawn. "Is that true?"

"I don't know, Vin Man… I just don't know."

Vince looked back and forth between the two. "I'd like to know what you have to say."

"Don't you dare." Paul growled.

"Shawn."

"Sorry, Paul..," Shawn turned to give Paul a sympathetic look, making Paul roll his eyes in annoyance. "Shane was pretty fucked up the night he died."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Vince roared.

"He told me something…. Well… Actually… He told me, Trish and John something… We want to prove he was lying."

Vince crossed his arms over his chest. "And why would he lie?"

"He did a lot of that before he died, dad…"

Vince glared at Paul. "What?"

"We'll explain later, Vin Man. Right now I need to ask you a simple question… Please be honest with your answer. Is it true you raped Linda?"

Paul winced at the look on Vince's face, and, before he could say anything, watched as Vince slapped Shawn with enough force to send him stumbling backwards into Paul.

"Who the fuck told you that?!" Vince shouted.

He went to go after Shawn again, but Paul shoved the man behind him and held up his hand, effectively stopping Vince from swinging again.

"Stop it, dad! Calm down! Anything Shawn says to you now is what he heard from Shane."

"Yeah? And where would Shane have gotten an idea like that?"

Shawn and Paul exchanged a quick glance.

"You." Shawn replied.

Vince scoffed. "And how is that possible?"

"He said you got drunk one night and cornered him. Then you described it in detail and gave him a date…"

"April 1969," Vince cut in, rubbing a hand over his face. "Oh God."

"What's wrong, dad?" Paul asked.

"I can't believe I told him that… Why the hell would I say that to him?"

"I was hoping you could tell me." Shawn stated.

Vince sighed. "I really do say terrible things when I'm drunk…"

"So that was a lie, then?"

Vince's silence made Shawn and Paul look at him funny.

"Are you freakin' kidding me, Vince?" Shawn asked.

"Look… You have to understand something…"

"What the hell is there to understand about this?!" Shawn shouted.

"That it's not the full truth! Alright? I didn't rape my own wife… It's a complicated story, but I didn't do it."

"Someone else did it?"

"Yes… Around the time Linda found out she was expecting…"

"You must've said it backwards when you told him." Paul stated.

"It's very possible… I feel like such an ass now… Knowing he… You know… With that on his mind."

"Yeah…"

Paul clapped his hands together. "Well, now that that's over, we can move on and forget this conversation ever happened."

Vince looked over at Shawn, who was staring off into the distance. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I… Um… I held his hand as he died."

Vince stared at Shawn. "What?"

"I tried to stop him, Vince. He made some really stupid decisions, but now it all makes sense. He went crazy. He broke down. I heard him talk. I saw what he did. I was there when he shot himself. I held his hand as he died."

Vince looked over at Paul, who appeared to be extremely uncomfortable with what Shawn just said, then looked back at Shawn, who was staring at the floor with unshed tears in his eyes.

"You mean to tell me you were there when he died?"

"Yes."

Vince sighed. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"Because I'm an asshole."

Vince put his hands on Shawn's shoulders. "You're not an asshole, Shawn. You haven't been fond of Shane for a long time, yet you still comforted him when the time came…"

Shawn looked up at Vince. "How did..?"

"I'm not blind, Shawn. Nor was Shane mute."

"He told you we were having problems?"

"He told me how much he regretted instigating you and Paul."

"You two spoke about that?" Paul asked.

"Well, Shane had mentioned he said something he shouldn't have, so I asked him what was wrong and he told me he started in with the two of you. But he didn't start dating Macey because he knew who she was to you, Shawn."

"I know." Shawn replied, forcing a sad smile.

Vince pulled Shawn into a hug. "I'm sorry you had to see whatever it is you saw, Shawn."

"Yeah… Me too."

Paul raised a confused eyebrow when he heard the odd tone in Shawn's voice and saw he wasn't hugging Vince back.

"We'll catch you later, dad," Paul stated, waved goodbye to his father-in-law and dragged Shawn out of the room. "Are you okay?"

Shawn put his hands on his head and started pacing around. "I don't know."

Paul grabbed Shawn and pulled him into a hug. "Talk to me, Shawn. You know I'm here to help."

If Paul noticed his shoulder growing wet from tears, he was nice enough not to mention it.

* * *

**A/N: Hello all! **

**This is most likely going to be the **_**last **_**chapter of Thanks For The Memories. I know, it's sad to see this come to an end, but I'll still be around. I have a few WIPs going and a rewrite of one of my old fics… So you'll be hearing from me. Remember, I'm also always taking story requests, so send them over if you want me to write anything for you.**

**I can't think of anything else I need to touch on, except maybe a one-year later chapter or something, so… Yeah… Might as well end it here. Unless you guys want to see something happen. Drop me a review and let me know.**

**Anyway… If this is the end, I want to thank each and every person who read this fic, left a review, favorited it, followed it and maybe even decided to favorite and follow me as an author. You guys made the updates happen, so give yourself a hug!**

**I'd also like to thank JVottoGurl for sending this request my way. It was a challenge writing Shane differently. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
